Legacy of Honor
by Jedi Commando13
Summary: A Mandalorian must dedicate themselves to their own personal honor code. The lines between honorable and dishonorable, tend to be blurred when the Mandalorian is a Jedi as well. Rated T for violence and language
1. Insomnia

Chapter 1

2 ABY

"I'm sorry Jedi," Samantha Meshla looked at Jedi Commando with tears beginning to well up in her eyes. Jedi just stared back at Sami shocked as he replied, "For what?"

"This," she closed her eyes and looked away as a lone tear ran down her face. Then Jedi Commando awoke panting and in a cold sweat. He cautiously got up from his bunk hoping not to wake anyone and gingerly exited the barracks. He needed time alone, time to think. He had been having similar dreams like this for nearly two weeks now, and he was shocked he hadn't earned the ire of his bunkmates by waking up screaming in the middle of the night. He had good reason to be worried too; the Force seemed to enjoy revealing things to come in ways like this. Of course he had barely any formal training, when a clone grunt started moving things with his mind the Order never really cared to investigate much, so these Force induced dreams remained something of a mystery to him. Thus the only thing left to do was ponder them as they drove him to insomnia.

He hadn't gotten far at all in the hidden Rebel Base he had found himself in after his last foray against the Empire before he was noticed by a patrol, well a lone soldier. "Excuse me sir," the soldier stopped Jedi, "I believe it's past your curfew."

"Like you ever listened to yours," Jedi retorted in his Concord Dawn accent as soon as he recognized the soldier. Jason Dosii grinned, "I didn't. So fatigues, got a hot date? I think I know where Sami's barracks are."

"Thanks but no. I need to be away from her anyway." Jason's grin quickly faded, "Look Jedi, if you too aren't happy…."

"For your information we happen to…"

"Hey I get it, anyway if she's suffocating you don't worry, Dr. Jason can help."

"I'd expect you to ask if you could catch her on the rebound." Jason shook his head, "Nah, Sami's my type of gal, but I'm stuck with Deliah for the moment so I'm not complaining."

"Never thought I'd see Jason Dosii tied down to one girl." Jason shrugged, "I was afraid I was becoming too much like a Corellian."

The pair of Mandalorians chuckled together. Finally Jason inquired, "So what you doing up anyway? I have to cover for the regular guy because he's supposed to hook me up with some new toys that go boom in case you're wondering."

"I could imagine. Anyway I just can't sleep."

"Jedi nightmares?"

"How did…"

"I've been in your squad for what four years now; I think I can tell when you have Force induced insomnia."

"Right."

"So what is this time, Vader, the Emperor, any other ancient Sith evil I should know about? Anything you want me to blow up?" Jedi shook his head, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Ok," Jason knew better than to question when Jedi didn't want to talk about something, "Anyway patrol's boring alone. I mean you aren't a hot girl but feel like joining me?"

"For what?"

"Oh I don't know let's be imaginative," Jason stated as he continued on his route followed closely by Jedi, "Ah I got nothing you want to talk about bolo-ball?"

"Go ahead," Jedi replied with a sly grin creeping across his face. Jedi had quite by accident realized recently on the last mission that Jason could talk the ears of a Gundark when it came to bolo-ball; and ever since Jedi swore the only thing Jason was more passionate about was women. In fact Jason had once borrowed Jedi's helmet to see if he could get scores alerts on the HUD during battle.

"Did you see the match last night?"

"Depends was it your usual team?" Jason nodded, "Of course I'd never miss a game! We have one of the greatest players in the galaxy and we still haven't won a league title since the Empire!"

"I assume it's another reason to hate the imps." Jedi replied. Jason nodded before the pair continued to discuss the sport until dawn and they had to report for their new mission. Jedi hastily returned to his barracks to throw on his armor and returned to Jason who was now arguing with their squad mate Afishee Ita over which of the teams they respectively supported was better. Jedi interrupted, "I hate to break this up but we do have a war to fight and a galaxy to save."

"Great idea, no one's every impressed ladies sitting around like this," Jason quickly blurted out. Ita rolled his eyes, "Of course that's what he thinks of."

The trio then proceeded to enter the briefing room where the rest of their cohorts that formed Prudii Squad awaited. "Captain," Jaster Kani, the squad's rather recently appointed advisor acknowledged Jedi as he walked in, "Jaster we can remain informal around vode."

"Yeah well, Scar is coming today and I need to make it look like I left for something better, he paid way more than what I make now."

"Yeah but now you're all warm and fuzzy on the inside knowing you're doing something good instead of beating down scum for a crime lord that has to compensate for something," Jason remarked. Jedi inquired, "Now wait a minute, what does Scar want with the Rebellion. Does he still think he has a shot with Sami or something?"

"I rather doubt that cyar'ika," Sami interjected as she strode over to Jedi and removed her helmet. Jedi did the same, "I suppose you want proof off that?"

"Basically," she said as they kissed. Jason interjected, "Eww that's nasty. C'mon guys get a room."

"Like you would," Jedi replied to the amusement of the rest of the squad as he shoved his helmet back on. "Ok fine, Deliah, let's make out."

"Tonight?" The Zeltron pilot replied. Jason shrugged, "Alright but it better be good."

"I'd hate for you to disappoint," Jedi bantered back. Jason was about come back with some witty remark but the door to the briefing room slid open as Scar Capono swaggered in. "Well if it's isn't the fiefeking Mandalorians," Scar remarked, "Why the hell did I agree to do this."

"Because deep down you're a charitable soul?" Jason asked mockingly. "Funny," Scar replied, "Anyway ever since you dragged the Empire into my operation I've realized that your Rebellion is much kinder to the free market than the Empire will be."

"Well wrong reasons but hey we'll take all the help we can get." The rest of the squad murmured their similar sentiments. "Good," Scar stated, "Now after you forced me to remove all those bounties off your heads leaving kriffing Imperial contracts I've been bathing in credits."

"So?" Jedi stated, "Have you come to gloat because you only needed Jason for that."

"Not at all! I heard your squad is constantly travelling so I invested in a starship for you, actually it's that old YV-100 bucket of bolts we escaped Coruscant with, but that's irrelevant. Congratulations, now do whatever you do, but make sure you shove it up Vader's rear."

"There's a catch to this isn't there." Jedi crossed his arms. Scar cursed, "Fierfek, ok, yeah I need protection and everyone's too busy pissing themselves when they see Mandalorians, let alone a Jedi Mandalorian, so can I just come with you? There's a bunk I can use and you can have the captain's quarters."

"Do we get to name the ship?" Jason interjected. Scar rolled his eyes, "At this point I don't care, do whatever, last captain never did name it anyway."

"In that case welcome aboard," Jedi stated in a welcoming tone as Scar grinned, "Excellent. Now if you will," he motioned for Jaster to begin. The Jaster let out a deep sigh of annoyance before beginning in a serious tone, "For starters Command would like to congratulate the squad on your last mission to Kuat."

"We're just doing our jobs," Jedi replied bluntly. "Right," Jaster nodded, "Now this next one is a bit of a history lesson. As you might be aware the Jedi Order was founded on Tython, and the planet still houses immense stores of arcane knowledge."

"So?"

"We believe the Empire has sent agents there to recover a…let's say unfriendly artifact, holocrons from the first darksiders that the ancient Jedi defeated. Who knows what horrors they can unleash upon us if they succeed in their task."

"So why do we get this mission?" Jedi asked. Jaster sighed, "We do happen to have two Mandalorian Jedi, and one of them has basic training in the Force."

"They really expect me," Jedi asked incredulously, "to be able to pick out an old recording gathering dust because I dealt with the Jedi of the Old Republic?"

"It seems so. I hope you're up for it." Jedi nodded, "I'll head to Tython immediately."

"One more thing, this mission is of a highly critical nature, only the squad, and select members of High command and me know about it we don't want any crazies running about. This stays off the books and this holocron must be destroyed."

"I take it if I find anything else interesting I should give it to Skywalker next time I see him?" Jaster shrugged, "Might as well, you seem to have weekly discussions about the Force with him anyway." It was rather true, Jedi had struck up a friendship with the Hero of Yavin, and the son of the Dark Lord of the Sith, not that Jedi would ever tell Luke, or anyone for that matter.

"I will depart for Tython immediately," Jedi stated. Jaster stated, "As you know I'm really not one for this but since you're dealing with Jedi osik and I'm your advisor I feel it fitting to say, may the Force be with you...err us."

"Oh, I have the warmest feeling we'll need it this time. Trust me."

Notes:

Vode-brothers/friends

Cyar'ika-honey, sweetie, baby

Osik-crap

So I really need to start working on this more consistently instead of writing something then waiting a few months before starting another story, but let's see how this goes, please enjoy and review :)

I also feel I should add I'm trying to phaze out any real world curses from this because

1) they have fierfek and words like that

2) It's Star Wars and I'm trying to make it at least some what suitable for younger kids (even though my OC Jason is...yeah...)

3) I kind of got sick of hearing my OC Scar swear all the time


	2. It goes right through

Chapter 2

"I really like the idea of the squad having its own ship," Jason laughed as he lean back and put his legs up on the cockpit controls as the ship soared through hyperspace, "I don't have to worry about any rules to follow."

"Please don't tell me you're going to start walking around in your underwear," Jedi replied. Jason shrugged, "Now that's an idea."

"Forget I said anything," Jedi replied. Ita walked in from throwing his few belongings into the crew quarters then grumbled, "Dosii get outta the co-pilot's seat before you accidently put us into a black hole."

"We have Deliah," he motioned to the Zeltron pilot next to him, "She can handle it. We'll be fine as long as Scar doesn't get in here."

"I hate to tell you this babe," Deliah replied, "but you aren't exactly the greatest pilot."

"That makes me feel needed," Jason stood up before walking out of the cockpit and muttering, "You win Fishy."

"Thanks," Ita told Deliah as he reclaimed his co-pilot seat. She shrugged, "Don't think that means I don't like him."

"Wasn't going to ask ma'am," he began checking the auto-pilot. He then announced, "Jedi we'll be getting to Tython soon, you might want to kill time or something."

"I really don't want to be stuck in a screaming match with Jaster, Scar, and Jaster."

"I understand sir. Besides that isn't exactly regulation. There's always sleep." Jedi shook his head, he was extremely exhausted, what he believed to be a consequence of Force-inspired nightmares, but sleep was out of the option. "I don't think I need it."

"You're the boss." Jedi didn't respond for a moment, he just stared ahead at the streaking stars flying past the ship. "Beautiful isn't it?"

"What the stars," Ita looked back out the cockpit. Deliah chuckled, "Why do you think I became a pilot."

"Eh," Ita replied, "It really doesn't grow on you until you're just slowly floating to nowhere and the stars aren't just white streaks."

"I always thought you'd have your face buried in some regulations or something like that," Deliah added, "to notice something like that."

"It's the Corellia in me," he shrugged, "normally it gets me screwed over, why I have to follow the rules, but sometimes it's worked out well."

"That's really deep; I'd expect Jedi to say something like that, being the Jedi after all." Jedi shrugged, "I'm saving it for when we get to the planet crawling with Jedi ruins and any other Force energies waiting to kill us."

"Sounds like a blast," Deliah continued. Jedi shrugged again, "It definitely will be."

"What's it like, being Force Sensitive?"

"What?" Jedi was somewhat startled by the question. Deliah continued, "You know, getting to move stuff with your mind, swinging around a laser sword, minus the fact the imps killed them all you never really wanted to be one?"

"You've thought about this haven't you?"

"I did until I realized there were no emotional attachments, and then it lost its charm."

"Well not all that crap they told you about is being a good Jedi."

"No wonder you're a rebel. So will you tell me what it's like?"

"Honestly, it's a blessing and a curse. One minute you can do so much good and be remembered as a hero, then the next you fall and become the very villain you swore to destroy."

"That must keep you busy. If I was you I really wouldn't be concerned about falling."

"Yeah," Afishee added, "You don't even kill the imp who wants to kill you and steal your girl."

"Well if I did," Jedi continued, "I'd be just as bad."

"C'mon, he's probably committed some war crime we weren't there to stop, we should bring him to justice but you just turn the other cheek."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's just not what we're supposed to do, and it's just not natural. Honestly it's enviable sir, to be so forgiving like that."

"Oh believe me it's harder than it looks."

"You don't have to tell me. Now if you'll excuse me it looks like Dosii did mess something up. If it wasn't against regulation I'd blast him," he turned to Deliah, "No offense."

The Zeltron shrugged, "None taken."

"Is it a major issue?" Jedi inquired. Ita shook his head, "Nah, he's not that stupid, we shouldn't be delayed or even have to drop out of hyperspace, I'll fix it on the way there." For the duration of what little remained of the journey Ita was making sure Jason hadn't tampered with the cockpit controls any further. Soon they dropped out of hyperspace in orbit around the planet.

"Well," Jedi stated, "there she is."

"You didn't tell me you had a gem in the sky," Deliah muttered, "I thought you'd just have a crusty old world full of crusty old guys telling us not to have fun."

"Well I've never seen the planet before. I don't think anyone's been here for nearly four thousand years…"

"At least we get privacy."

"I'll tell Jason you said that," Jedi turned to leave the cockpit to tell the others they were arriving before he felt the ship shake violently. He inquired, "Is something wrong?"

"Imps…" Afishee muttered, "You might want to man a turret."

"Can you outfly them?" Ita nodded and Deliah remarked, "I'll take 'em for a ride."

"Good," Jedi said as he thrust his helmet on as the blasts began to shake the ship again. He ran back to the main hold where the rest of the squad had been congregating and felt the assault. He barked out, "We've got imps, let's shoot 'em down. Dosii, Meshla, Kani," the three Mandalorians quickly sprinted to the turbolaser batteries as Scar muttered, "I'll just let the fierfeking Mandalorians deal with the fierfeking imps."

"No," Jedi retorted as the ship was rocked by another blast, "Go to the cockpit and help fly this bucket of bolts, if you want to come with us you better be prepared to carry your weight."

"I thought you do that!"

"Only when you've been shot up enough that you can't do it on your own." Scar gulped nervously. Jedi added, "Well go!"

"Alright just blast the kriffing sleemo!" Scar ran into the cockpit as Jedi manned the last turret. "Alright," he said as a fighter streaked across his line of vision, before he promptly blasted it into oblivion, "Let's blow these plastic boys to smithereens, just like target practice."

"Tie Fighters; in this deep space?" Sami came over Jedi's comm., "Where are they coming from?"

"Don't ask just keep blasting," Jason replied before screaming in triumph as he blasted a fighter into dust as the Ita and Deliah threw the ship into a barrel roll to avoid a strafing run from a pair of Imperials. Jason angrily yelled, "Whoa! Undesii! I'm going to lose my rations!"

"Hey she's giving you that ride you always want so please shove it," Afishee yelled back over the comm. Jason just blasted another Imperial before muttering, "Geez Ita never knew you followed me around like that," as a starship flying right into his sights was shot out of the sky. He yelled, "Thanks for stealing my kill!"

"Sorry, I didn't think you were paying attention," Sami bantered back, "Are we keeping score?"

"I'm up by three," Jedi stated calmly as another blast violently shook the ship. He furiously turned the turret to face the onslaught of three fighters as he forced his fingers down on the trigger, "Make that six. I guess that makes me a fighter ace."

"Actually you have to be flying to do that," Ita added in a matter of fact tone. "We count six more on radar."

"I'll handle them."

"Well if you want to double your tally now's the time," Jaster interjected, "but I'd prefer that I get them

"Too late," Sami replied as she blasted the first trio into oblivion. Jaster took out the last three easily before putting in, "So is that what you guys while I try to advise you?"

"Pretty much," Jedi stated as he slouched back into the gunner's chair relieved the ambush was over, "Ita we got any more hostiles?"

"Clear as day," was the reply. Jedi nodded, "Kandosii. Rossas, Ita, please put this thing down before we fall apart or any more plastic boys come."

"Do you really think I'd let us fall apart," Deliah sarcastically spoke before she brought the ship down into the atmosphere.

Meanwhile an Imperial shuttle began to land as well. Inside there were a dozen Imperials minus the pilot, ten dark side acolytes, chosen by the Emperor specifically from his Force-sensitive servants, to discover the dark secrets of the Jedi Order's birthplace, an officer sent to co-ordinate the expedition, and an assassin, sent to make sure the acolytes succeeded in their task. The assassin thrust on his Mandalorian helmet, the polished gold reflecting in even in the dim light of the shuttle. "Looks like we got rebels," the Mandalorian snarled, "Let's kill them."

"Major Kyram," the officer spoke, "Is it really wise? We should get what we need and hope the rebels don't try to stop us."

"What's the matter coward?" The dark siders gathered around the officer. The officer sensed his dilemma and attempted to talk his way out, "I am only doing what is best for the Empire; losing men the Rebels will not help us."

"Crushing the scum will," Davik Kyram spat back at his commander. Some of the servants of the dark side muttered their agreement. The officer flicked out a grenade as he realized he was about to be ripped from limb for the sadistic pleasure of the psychopaths he had been ordered to serve. He was about to be betrayed. "D..don't try it," he muttered, "I will bring this ship down."

"Shame then," Davik replied as he lashed out and twisted the officer's arm out of its socket, forcing the grenade to drop harmlessly into Davik's other hand, "coward."

"Kill him," he threw the officer his corrupted allies, as the officer soon was impaled by a searing red lightsaber blade. "Now that I'm in charge get the relic the Emperor wants and kill the rebels, as painfully and slowly as you can."

Notes:

Well I don't have any real notes for this chapter so if you read this far, your eyesight is fine and I hope you enjoyed! Reviews and suggestions would be greatly appreciated


	3. An average day on the job

Chapter 3

"So who wants to get utterly decimated by evil spirits from the Force," Jedi said with a sarcastic joy as he gathered Prudii squad by the exit of the ship once they had landed on Tython. Sami replied with equal sarcasm, "That sounds like an entertaining evening."

"Umm, mesh'la," Jason interjected, "sarcasm and being funny is kind of my thing."

"It got old after a while," Sami added. Jason smirked, "What can I say I have a reputation I'd hate to disappoint a lady."

"Let's get back on topic," Jedi announced, "I'd much prefer to do this without losing anyone to the dark side."

"I think I've already fallen with no turning back. I think I like it," Jason interrupted before he crossed his arms, "but excuse me, I'll take imp hutt'une any day over this jettise osik."

"Suit yourself," Jedi stated. He assumed Jason would come along as he soon as he realized he'd be guarding the ship with Scar. It wasn't much of an issue though. Prudii squad which a year ago had been a squad that was three dysfunctional Mandalorian commandos, two of which were Force-sensitive, had added a slicer, a pilot, an advisor, and recently someone just hoping for Mandalorian friends for protection. Jedi, in true Mandalorian fashion, only included those who could fight with honor, with the exception of Scar, so he had a decent sized pool of candidates to choose from for the mission.

He was going to the planet, of course, it would have been too much of a missed opportunity for the Jedi clone to leave homeworld of the Jedi Order without much of a glance. He was curious to explore the world, he had seen a plethora of strange occurrences in his years of adventuring across the galaxy, but he felt Tython still had some lesson to teach him. He asked again, "So does anyone want to be daring?"

"I don't think there's any protocol for this…" Ita blandly stated. Jason laughed, "What's the matter scared?"

"No, I just don't like going in unprepared," Ita crossed his arms angrily. Sami rolled her eyes before walking over to Jedi and putting her helmet on, "I'll go, it'll be a refreshing change."

"Of course you'll go, you just want some alone time your boyfriend." Sami glared at Jason, her T-visor piercing him with an icy glare. Jason mocked injury, "Ouch, ouch, you're killing me here."

"Alright I'll go," Ita finally decided after grabbing a datapad while a file on procedures in the field, "If he's going to act like that. I guess there's something in here I can use to figure out what to do."

"Private I don't think we have any rules to follow here," Jedi stated. Ita shrugged, "Even Tatooine and Nar Shaddaa have rules."

"If you insist," Jedi stated before continuing, "One more slot."

"I'll go if no one else will," Jaster stated, "I miss getting down and dirty."

"I love it," Jason said with a suggestive grin before volunteering himself for the final spot, "And I just realized guard duty is with our hutt'une."

"Shove it!" Scar angrily yelled at Jason. He had been along Mandalorians long enough to understand when he was being insulted. Scar continued, "Why don't you kill the rest of the fierfeking squad while you're out there?"

"I won't let him," Jedi firmly announced, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a job to do, I expect you to follow."

He walked off the ship slowly, loading and inspecting his blaster as he walked down the ramp to the planet. He looked around to find himself surrounded by luscious green landscape. Trees reached up towards the sky, as sunlight occasionally reached the canopy around the clearing they had used to land. Jedi noticed a pile of stone rubble to his left, probably a ruin from some ancient structure. Jedi found he had unconsciously muttered, "Mesh'la."

"Yeah?" Sami walked up next to him. He looked over at her startled, "Oh sorry, I didn't mean you, I just meant this place."

"What's that supposed to mean tough guy?" She put her hands on her hips in a display of sass. Jedi cursed, he had gotten himself into trouble, "Cyar'ika…I mean…"

"You can try to redeem yourself," she chuckled before motioning back to the ship, "They're still fighting."

"I'm not surprised. They'll be trigger happy enough to go to the actual mission in a few minutes."

"I guess," Sami surveyed the landscape, "It is beautiful."

"Just like you." Sami looked at Jedi, "Nice try."

"I trusted my feelings," he shrugged. She replied, "Is that how you're going to find whatever they want?"

"I guess, I was going to hope I got a certain bad feeling about it."

"Everyone in this galaxy gets that bad feeling," she laughed, "It's almost as common as disturbances in the Force."

"I have both," he gave with a disgruntled statement. Sami reached for her belt then Jedi realized she had her arm outstretched towards him with a lightsaber she had. He also noticed she had another lightsaber attached to her belt as well. Jedi took the lightsaber she had in her outstretched arm. He inspected it to realize it was his lightsaber. He clipped it to his belt as he stated, "Where did you find it?"

"You almost left it at the base I felt we might need them."

"Smart move," he motioned at the other lightsaber, "That the one you picked up from that dar'jettise we beat back when the war started?" She nodded, "Yeah I was hoping I could find something about its owner."

"I'm concerned we'll find something less personable than a dead Jedi Knight," Jedi muttered. Sami asked in a friendly tone, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, it's nothing," Jedi shook his head. Sami continued, "You sure, I have a gift for lightening up the place?"

"Who told you that?"

"You," She replied. He chuckled, "That's something I won't live to regret."

"You don't have to regret anything. I do hope you realize that."

"You're always making me look better than I am cyar'ika."

"Do I have to bash some common sense into you utreekov?" Sami stated with crossed arms. Jedi stood there before dryly stating, "For your information I like being a fool."

"And I don't like being reasonable," she giggled. Jedi shrugged, "It's too boring."

"So does that mean you're going to tell me?"

Jedi's mood instantly changed as he silently shook his head as Jason and Ita joined them. Sami's mood must've changed for the worse as well as she looked away from Jedi, something seemed to bother her about him not being forthright about what was bothering him. He would have to talk to her about it after the mission, Jedi reluctantly realized.

Then Jedi felt a sense of alarm creep over him. Instantaneously he dropped his blaster and ignited his lightsaber as he twirled to slice the primitive ax hurled at him into harmless bit. He gritted his teeth as the assailant emerged from the brush and charged at him, bloodshed fresh on the native's mind.

Notes:

In hindsight I should've made Scar a Cathar who manipulates everyone instead of an easily angered criminal, oh hindsight…

My use of Mando'a has taught me the only foreign words I can understand are flirts and insults.

Mesh'la- beautiful

Hutt'uun- coward

Jettise-Jedi

Osik- crap

Cyar'ika-baby, honey

Utreekov-fool, empty-headed


	4. Hindsight is a lovely thing

Chapter 4

I really need to update Fanfiction more often -_- Ah well enjoy, please review, ect.

"Fierfek," Jason muttered as he watched a mob of natives of Tython emerge from the bushes to assault the squad. He efficiently grabbed his blaster and began to methodically fire into the oncoming wave of attackers. His fellow commandos instantaneously had joined, except for Jedi Commando. Jedi, had, rather ironically drawn a lightsaber instead of his blaster and charged into the fray, green blade and Mandalorian battle prowess carving a path of destruction. Jason muttered, "Where the hell did Jedi get a lightsaber?"

"Did you even listen to what you said," Sami replied as she ducked to avoid being impaled by a flying axe, "I mean, Jedi with a lightsaber?"

"Not really," Jason reloaded before smashing the butt of his rifle into one of the more daring native's head and replying, "And what the hell are these things?!"

"A welcoming committee."

"I do enjoy warm receptions," Jason stated as he instantly lobbed and thermal detonator into a crowd of attackers. After the explosion chaos ensued. The explosion stunned the natives, and they were sent scurrying in utter shock. Jason laughed loudly, "They blow up real good!"

Jedi continued to carve through those still brave enough to fight, while the rest of the squad followed Jason's lead and used their grenades to scatter their carnal foes. Soon the Mandalorians had prevailed and as the last surviving attackers began to flee back into the Tythonian forests Jedi switched off his lightsaber and began to chase after one. As the native reached the edge of the clearing Jedi overheard Ita yelling after him, "Sir! Sir it's not proper procedure…"

"Shove it!" Jedi replied over his shoulder as he leapt over a bush and chased the attacker into the jungle. A tunnel vision engulfed the commando, as he chased after the native through an unfamiliar terrain. Branches and native fauna stuck across the Mandalorian's helmet, but he would not be slowed. It didn't take him long until he had enough and launched his jetpack into a charging tackle against his foe bringing them both to the ground. The native attempted to fight back, only to have the commando stick his gauntlet blade to the native's throat. Jedi asked forcefully, "Why did you attack my squad."

The native just gurgled incoherently, probably an insult, Jedi couldn't entirely be sure with a language he didn't understand. The creature he had defeated was an ugly beast, with rawhide flesh and razor sharp teeth. Its appearance showed it to be hell-bent on destruction. It was rather large and foreboding, not that it scared the Force-Sensitive Mandalorian, it took quite a terror to unnerve one such as Jedi.

"I'm going to ask one more time, why did you attack me?" Jedi motioned with his free hand to make his intention more clear. The native continued in the tongue Jedi couldn't understand. He cursed, "Fierfek, Basic, do you speak it?!"

The native just remained silent before muttering, "Jetaii."

"Jetaii?" Jedi repeated then pointed to himself, "Jetaii?"

"Jetaii," the native nodded. Jedi had discovered Jetaii meant Jedi, not a surprise given the Jedi Order's homeworld would have natives that had a word for them. He also took this assault to mean the natives didn't take kindly to Jedi Knights, and even though he was far from a Jedi Knight, Jedi Commando knew the fact he brandished a lightsaber hadn't done much to endear himself with his foes. He released the native and outstretched his arm in the direction the native was running before ordering curtly, "Go."

The native ran off, leaving Jedi to return to the ship alone. He reached the clearing to see the rest of his band of rebels engaging in conversation after the ones who had stayed on the ship had disembarked after hearing the chaos. Sami was the first to notice him as she began, "Having fun on your adventure?"

"I'd prefer you to come on it," Jedi stated as he brushed dirt of his shoulder. Jason clapped sarcastically, "Way to go you've just won a marathon against an ugly alien who wants to kill us!"

"You mean Davik?" The squad burst out into laughter. Jason muttered, "Damn it I should've used that, Kandosii sir."

"With all due respect," Ita stated, "I really think we should figure out what just happened and how we can defend ourselves."

"I agree," Jaster concurred, "It's probably not in the squad's best interest to stay where the natives can find us."

"For starters can anyone even tell me what the hell they are?" Jedi asked. Jason added, "It's a question that's been burning like something else I've got."

"Why did I come," Scar muttered before shaking his head in despair, "I should've realized the kriffin Mandalorians would get me killed on their damn crusade."

"No time like the present for regrets," Jason smirked, "If you do go can we keep the ship?"

"Ok let's figure out what we're fighting before we fight each other," Jaster re-instated order. He pointed over to a dead native, "I took a DNA sample from one of the attackers Jason and Jedi were nice enough to keep intact. I ran it through the ship's databank."

"We have a databank?" Jason asked. Scar nodded, "What do you think I don't hide with Mandalorians in style?"

"Please listen to Jaster I'm dying of anticipation," Jedi replied. Jaster continued, "Apparently they're Flesh raiders, aptly named I'm guessing. That was basically all we got."

"So we need to figure out how stay alive?" Jedi asked. Jaster nodded, "I think it's safe if we take off and stay in orbit."

"Great idea," Deliah interjected sarcastically, "Let's leave the Flesh raiders and go back with dealing with crackshot imps."

"It's better than getting our throats cut in our sleep." Jaster yelled back. Deliah rolled her eyes, "Look I," she then drew one of her blasters in a flash and fired past Jaster into a bush. A flesh raider fell out dead. She twirled her blaster around before blowing off the barrel and holstering it, "Sorry you missed one."

"So to be clear," Jedi began, "We can either A, get killed by Flesh raiders or B, get killed by imps."

"What happened to getting killed by some evil force spirit," Sami stated, "I was kind of hoping for that one."

"Or that," Jedi added. Jaster nodded, "Basically."

"Ok well I think," Jedi stated, "the flesh raiders are neither smart nor technologically advanced so I think it's safer to lock the doors and hope they don't have blasters."

"They don't," Jason said, "They're trying to compensate for something."

"Nice observation," Sami replied, "Anyway I agree with Jedi, better the Flesh Raiders than Imps. Besides we don't even know if the imps are still out there, at least we can see the Flesh Raiders so we can fight them. Besides we're wise cracking Mandalorians, well two of us are, Jedi Mandalorians."

"If this all goes downhill," Ita stated factually, "We can just follow the rules and disappear into the woods."

"Exactly," Jedi began before beginning to saunter off back into the brush, "Kani, Rossas, Capono, watch the ship. Dosii, Ita, Meshla, come with me. Let's get this over with."

"I have a good feeling about this," Sami muttered as the trio Jedi had selected to follow him began to continue after. Jason replied with a bit of sarcasm, "Really?"

"Nope," she replied. Jedi overheard her and added, "But that's what makes it fun?"

"Hell yeah," Jason and Sami replied. Afishee Ita muttered, "Oh no, not again."

Notes:

Ahh, yes my nonstop swtor play has finally lent itself into a story usefully :) Also, Tython was a pretty cool planet in that game.

Kandosii-Awesome

Kriffing-not Mando'a but it is a Star Wars curse


	5. Contrast

Chapter 5

Striving ever forward with a story. Enjoy...

The foliage crushed dryly under the boots of the Mandalorian commandos as they voyaged deeper into Tython's jungle. They had been searching for the relic from the ancient Force-users of the world that the Rebellion had dispatched them to find for approximately a few hours after their initial landing. With the exception of a few ruins, the wild fauna, in addition to a few restless natives itching for a skirmish, the commandos had been unsuccessful in finding anything worthwhile. Therefore they continued the expedition deeper into the uncharted world.

The slicer, Afishee Ita, lead the way. For a man who lived in a world of technology his was surprisingly adept at the task of leading the quartet through the underbrush. However Jason Dosii wasn't accustom to marching through the untamed wild and found that he was viciously cursing and swearing as he struggled to keep up with his squad mates who skillfully navigated their way through the underbrush during their excursion. He muttered angrily, "Honestly Jedi, next time we have to go to one of your kriffing Jettise worlds can we please go to one with a fierfeking cantina?"

"I like this," Jedi Commando replied in as cheery a tone he could muster in his Concord Dawn accent, "No wise cracking geniuses."

"No imps," Ita muttered as he cut away away a branch that was blocking their path. Jedi stated, "That helps. Besides Dosii I thought you'd like the wild?"

"Ah yes, it reminds me of home on Nar Shaddaa a tangled mess of wires, poverty, and obese slugs. I grew up in the jungle alright," Jason sardonically stated. Sami interrupted him, "See I told you he was an animal."

"Meshla," Jason grumbled as the rest of the group laughed, "You're developed a sense of humor. I very would much enjoy if you shut your mouth, just looked pretty, and left the wise cracks to me."

"Her job isn't to look pretty," Jedi stated. Ita then mentioned something to Jedi that Jason didn't hear. Sami glanced blankly over at Jason with her helmet hiding her emotions and she shrugged, "I guess it's not your day."

"It definitely isn't…" Jason stopped mid-sentence as he let out an angry cry as a branch slashed furiously across his face. He yelled in anguish, "Fierfek!"

"I told you to watch your step," Afishee muttered, "Dosii didn't you attend the mandatory jungle training?"

"No," he remarked as he rubbed his face, "I didn't think the rebellion could afford nice stuff like that."

"You'd be amazed what we can get from stealing from the Empire," Ita grinned, "slicing is a wonderful art: so much more logical. You know in addition nature has its own set of rules to follow."

"This is turning out to be fun," Jason told Jedi, "Dad, never take me on a family vacation again."

"I think you need some quality family time," Jedi replied sternly to mock Jason. Sami chuckled before she said, "Oh c'mon Jason, lighten up."

She pushed some branches aside as she ran in-front of Ita, "We can make it fun."

"Meshla it isn't wise to stray ahead," Afishee scolded. She shrugged before weaving her way through the foliage, "Catch me if you can then."

"You're on," Jedi smirked under his helmet as he chased off after her. Jason came up next to Ita, "Ah, would you look at those deprived souls?"

"Discretely breaking regulations?" Ita stated, "I thought that'd be you and not them."

"We all have our perks," Dosii stated as he continued striding through the wild with Ita. Ita shrugged, "Want to chase after them?"

"Nah," Jason put his hand on Ita's shoulder, "Pal, I'm proud to announce our little Jedi clone is growing up. Someone's going to be breaking that code soon."

"We've got to have a rule against that…"

"Oh lighten up." Ita just stated, "hey look, rules are there for a reason whether you follow them or not. I'm just saying, when the Order was around they had their rules for a reason and we're talking about Jedi Mandos. We've both fought with Jedi and Sami, we know they can wipe scores of Imps without the Force, imagine what they could do to us if they went over to the dark side?"

"They never would," Jason stated shocked Ita would bring up such a thought. Ita agreed, "No, no of course not they're two of the most honorable people I know, I'm just saying, we need everyone we can get to fight the Empire and we're running out of our reputable scum. I don't want to see them on the sidelines of the war because of…"

"Jedi and Sami become one in the Force if you catch my drift," Jason slyly grinned. Afishee shook his head, "Maybe, I don't know. I just think we could have a problem."

"I agree," Jason shrugged, "But hey we haven't killed each other and you're stuck up and I'm devilishly perfect, so I think we can manage."

"I guess…" the sentence trailed off as something caught Afishee's eyes. He stopped and turned to face what had grabbed his attention. Ita slowly started walking over to what appeared before him before Jason grumbled, "Great you've been possessed by a Force demon, can I have stuck up Ita back please?"

Then he saw what had driven Ita speechless. He first saw the backs of two figures in Mandalorian armor, the jet black shade of Jedi's armor, and the obnoxious red of Sami's unnaturally pasted in-front of a dead back round. A contrast from the lush landscape they had seen before, the four Mandalorians were staring at a dead world, just a plain of nothingness. Jason soon found himself speechless as well.

"What the hell," Jason stated. Sami muttered, "I don't know."

"Did the Imps do this?" Ita asked, "After all they did blow up Alderaan."

"No, no," Jedi stated as he knelt down to the ground, "No, this isn't the imps. It's the dark side alright, but it's not the Imps. It's just a lot worse."

"So what do we do?" Sami asked. Jedi quite reluctantly stated, "Nothing. I don't think there's anything we could do."

"Are you sure?" Sami looked reluctantly over at the vast expanse of nothingness. Ita stated, "There's no way anything can survive out there."

"Not even my winning complexion," Jason joked. Jedi shrugged, "Probably not. C'mon let's keep going, I have a sinking feeling this is going to get a lot worse."

Notes:

Kriffin-just a curse word in the sw universe :)

Fierfek- Another curse word, I read somewhere it's basically their f-bomb but I can't confirm that

Jettise-Mando'a for Jedi

Well that's all for now, admittedly I'm not too thrilled with this chapter except for Jason's misfortunate encounter with nature but it's the best I could come up with, so let's see how much worse the squad's problems can actually get...


	6. Run Jason Run

Chapter 6

Another day, another chapter on Fanfiction, please review, enjoy, ect

"Sinking feeling," Jason echoed Jedi mockingly, "If we were on Dac I'd tend to agree with you, but I think the only thing I feel is tired and annoyed."

"I think we all are," Jedi replied as he continued foraging his way through the undergrowth. Ita suggested, "Sir I wouldn't exactly consider it wise without communications, but we could split up and cover more ground," It paused for a moment the continued, "Well actually we could go into groups of two."

"I'm up for it," Jedi replied, "Dosii and Ita go together, I'll stick with Meshla. Just scream loudly and use your blaster if you need help."

"Alright," Jason replied, "Just don't get to freaky with your girlfriend."

"Right," he chuckled.

The group split up into pairs and continued exploring Tython, occasionally, emerging near patches of the death fields. Sami muttered, "Landing on this world, it looked nice, now it looks like the Emperor's soul."

"Interesting imagery," Jedi replied as they turned back away from the desolation. Sami shrugged before she continued, "It seemed fitting."

"I can't argue with that." They scouted around for approximately another hour before reaching a clearing. Sami chuckled, "They sent us on a wild Bantha chase didn't they?"

"Probably, but we always chase things that don't exist."

"Like?"

"Jason's maturity," he said as they paused in the clearing. Sami shrugged, "I hope we get blue milk and a hug from command when we get back."

"Appreciation for our duty would be nice," He chuckled as he surveyed his surroundings. He found they were near a rock formation stretching into the air, surrounded by crumbling remains from the ancient Jedi. These seemed to be more intact than the other structures they had discovered. However what really drew Jedi's attention was the vibrant purple light emanating from what appeared to be a cube laying half covered by rocks, fallen leaves, and branches. He cautiously drew his sidearm as he walked over to the cube. He told Sami, "Well apparently we stumbled upon some place that might actually be useful."

"I usually do my best to help," she replied as the glowing cube also drew her attention over. Then she added, "Is the blaster really necessary?"

"Well it could always be a trap," Jedi shrugged as he knelt down and gingerly cleared away the debris to reveal the cube. Now that he saw the entire object he recognized it as a holocron, knowing it could possibly be the reason he had been dispatched to Tython. Cautiously he reached out to grab it. He let his gloved fingertips slide across the surface before gently lifting it off the ground. He waited for a trap of some sort to be instantaneously sprung, but the only occurrence was a bird chirping in the forests behind him. Jedi admitted as he holstered his blaster and stood back up with the holocron in his hand, "I was kind of hoping it was one."

"Of course you wanted to spring it," she stated then added affectionately, "You're one of millions but you're a one in a million find, you know that?"

"Thanks but I had to learn that one from…" his head shot towards the side as he heard footsteps creeping towards them. He once again drew his sidearm as Sami drew her blaster. Soon they heard a pair of voices bantering. Soon Jedi and Sami recognized the voices as their squad mates Jason and Afishee emerged from the clearing. Jason stepped back mockingly as he emerged, "Undesii guys, no need for the blasters. At least, no reason I can think of."

"I actually warm welcomes like that," Ita admitted, "It shows we're being cautious."

"Well," Jason rolled his eyes, "This planet and my squad mates are like most of my former girlfriends: hell bent on killing me."

"Relax," Sami said as she and Jedi holstered their blasters, "If I was your ex you'd be dead already."

"Now I'm just terrified," Jason shook sarcastically. Then he noticed the holocron in Jedi's hand and added, "Whatcha got there pal? Unless…you didn't give birth did you?"

"I think," Jedi stated, "It's what we've been looking for."

"Good," Jason said, "If you don't mind I'd very much like to pull out before I do something I regret, besides this place doesn't need any good fertilizer."

Jedi looked over at Jason with the no-nonsense visor of the Mandalorian helmet he stated with a mild disgust, "I'm going to pretend I never heard that. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to figure out what this is, if you don't mind make yourself useful and scout a perimeter around this place. I have a feeling we might be here awhile."

"Shouldn't we be here to see the holocron too?" Sami asked with a trace of excitement in her voice. Jedi shook his head, "Probably not. If this is what we're looking for, it might have something to do with creating that desolation we discovered earlier. It's probably instructions to make a living hell. Best we keep it under wraps. You got that?"

"Yeah, yeah," Jason remarked, "staying under the radar and no mass murders are the only rules I follow. Then again, like I said before my ex-girlfriend problem is the reason I need to stay in black ops. I'd have blown up the Death Star myself if that wasn't the case."

"Whatever you say," Jedi muttered then ordered, "Get moving."

"Yessir," Ita stated as he drew his blaster rifle and disappeared back into the woods to scout the surrounding area. Dosii followed soon mimicked Ita and followed, leaving Jedi and Sami alone with the holocron. She glared at him with her visor, "Do you really think I can't handle it Jedi?"

"No I think you could," Jedi stated, "It's like I said I want to keep this in the shadows."

"Hey I'm Force-sensitive too; it's not like I don't know what this could be. How do we even know it's the one we're looking for," Sami crossed her arms. Jedi admitted, "We don't. Look I just don't think it is particularly safe to hand this thing around. Just let me check it first, and if you're right, you'll be the first to see it. I promise. Now," he spoke more firmly and officially, "Go and scout the perimeter. That's an order."

"Yes sir," Sami muttered in frustration as she angrily drew and loaded her blaster and disappeared into the woods leaving Jedi alone in the ruins with the holocron. He slowly turned it over in his hands, inspecting it to figure out how to access the memory it contained. He cautiously taped it only to see a shimmering blue image of a hooded man emerge.

The figure, humanoid in nature, kept its face hidden under a hood as it began to lecture in a raspy voice, "A student comes to learn. This is good. The fools who call themselves the Jedi Order and the followers of the Light are ignorant and blind. They know nothing. They keep themselves from the true nature of the Force, from true power, as they squander the gift the Force granted them to help the pathetic weaklings that the galaxy intends to die. They deny themselves.

Yes, I can teach you, I can teach what the hypocritical Jedi are afraid of. I can teach you to rule the galaxy, and to destroy all that blocks your ascent into immortality. The question is not will I teach, but are you the student, ready to learn from a true master of the Force?"

The figure stopped talking, as if it was waiting for a response. It still stood still, shimmering in a translucent blue shade. It still hid its face from whoever would've activated the holocron. Jedi realized he had discovered what he had been sent to destroy. He had discovered what could be possibly described as a recipe for evil. It was no wonder the Empire wanted this and that the Rebellion was determined to send a commando squad on what possibly could've been a wild Bantha chase to make sure it never left Tython. Jedi knew he would have to destroy the holocron yet his curiosity got the better of him as he replied, "Enlighten me."

"Excellent," the figure remarked with a low hiss, "You will learn to rule the galaxy. Perhaps I should never share my secrets with you, however, betrayal is imminent, thus I may have use of one to avenge me and slaughter my ungrateful followers."

"I am not an executioner," Jedi stated, wondering if the long deceased dark-sider had any sort of conscious in his legacy. Jedi never had time to figure out as he heard a torrent of blaster fire and the snapping of twigs and other foliage on the forest floor as Jason Dosii came running out of the forest blasting wildly behind him and screaming loudly, "Imps! We got my ex-girlfriends or imps!"

A human clad in black robes with a red lightsaber ready to ravage anyone unfortunate to meet it came leaping after Jason. He landed a meter away and reached out with the Force to forcefully fling Jason to the ground. Jedi dropped the holocron to the ground as he quickly and instinctively drew his blaster rifle and unleashed a stream of shots into the Imperial. The Dark Jedi convulsed awkwardly as he was riddled with blasts then fell to the ground dead. Jason scrambled back to his feet as Ita and Meshla scurried back with their assailants chasing in similar fashion as the Mandalorians found themselves backed against the rock formation and surrounded by Dark Jedi intend on killing them. They stood facing off before Jason muttered, "Umm boss what do we do now?"

"Wait," Jedi stated, "They could just be more restless natives."

"No, guessing by the blandly similar uniforms," Ita stated, "I'd say they're imps."

"Great deduction," a voice announced sarcastically as a dead and rather unfortunate Flesh Raider was thrown into the clearing from the forest. An imposing figure in gold Mandalorian armor proudly stepped out of the shadows, clapping sarcastically. Davik Kyram grinned under his helmet as he knew his Rebel nemeses would not escape death this time. He continued, "Well clone, I guess you finally get to die like a Jedi after all, still not as a man though, at least I can deny you that."

"And I can deny you this," Jedi held out the holocron as he lowered his blaster to his side, "Your move Kyram. Kill me or lose this for your precious Emperor."

"Don't worry," Davik snarled as he drew his blaster, "I don't need that. I have better plans for the Empire."

"Care to explain," Jason asked, "I'm a little slow on the uptake."

"Not to you at least," Davik stretched his arm out to ordered his Dark Side allies to kill the rebel commandos, "Enjoy death hutt'une."

Notes:

Hutt'une-cowards

So yeah minus my favorite Mando'a insult I don't think I have any notes here! So I hope you and enjoyed and uh, cliffhanger?


	7. Old friends, older enemies

Chapter 7

"Cover!" Jedi yelled as Davik's henchmen launched the initiating strike at the Rebel commandos with a quick stream of death from his blaster rifle. The quartet instinctively dodged Davik's attack only to face the fiery ferocity of the dark side adepts. The dangers only seemed to increase as the rebellious Mandalorians skirted around their impending doom.

The Imperial plan seemed to be to divide and conquer and it appeared to be working quite well. The constant threat of being dismembered kept the rebels on the defense, unable to get a suitable opening strike back at their foes. In fact the fury of the acolytes of the dark side only seemed to grow with more bloodlust as the Mandalorians evaded death. A chaotic frenzy was emerging as Davik inspected the panic the Dark Jedi had stuck into his foes of which he had served as maestro. He cockily announced, "Surrender or die clone."

"Never," Jedi grunted as he dodged a slash and impaled an Imperial with his gauntlet blade and drawing first blood as he swung the corpse around to take a death blow meant for him as he swiftly blasted through the corpse to create another. Shortly after Sami rolled and tripped a pair of Dark Jedi before blasting them while Jason and Ita found themselves forced back to back before ungracefully ducking to have two more acolytes behead each other instead of the pair of men.

"Cutting edge of evolution," Jason muttered with scathing sarcasm as he returned to the fray. Ita replied, "Why do you think they're imps?"

Now the Rebels reformed as they temporarily seemed to create a lull in the action. Jedi taunted again, "Not so easy with the Emperor's Kath Hounds isn't it?"

One of the acolytes furiously screamed and launched himself at the Mandalorians only to be struck dead by a lone blast from Ita. Jason shrugged then announced, "He seemed excited."

"You really think you can survive this?" Davik angrily announced as he lifted his hands to hold the remaining acolytes at bay. Jedi briefly glanced at the seven dead acolytes before blandly stating heavily in his accent, "Yes."

"You pathetic scum…" Davik was about to order another strike but he was held back by a perturbingly chilling voice, "Wait."

Davik glared angrily over in shocked silence at the acolyte to his right that had uttered the word as Jedi seemed to grow tense. Davik didn't know the voice, but Jedi did, Jedi had heard it all too often before. Sami asked quickly, "Tion?"

"Naas," Jedi nervously muttered. He wasn't old, but he had been fighting across the galaxy long enough to stay calm under a lot of circumstances. If something scared him, it was probably bad. That voice's owner scared him to death. He continued, "Bic jate'shya gar naasad Kar'taylir."

"Fine," Sami muttered before a curse under her breath. Davik growled lowly at the acolyte, "Did you dare order me, Vader's assassin, did you acolyte?"

"No," the voice continued as the acolyte raised his head to show he was truly possessed by a nearly unstoppable force of evil. The voice of whatever possessed the acolyte cackled, "Your Emperor ordered you."

"I had no idea," Davik fearfully and subtly obeyed as he knelt before his lord. Jason chuckled to see Davik act subservient to another being as the squad and the rest of the Emperor's acolytes stood in shocked silence. Jedi boldly announced in the Concord Dawn accent he had inherited as a clone from his father, "Emperor Palpatine, to what dishonor do I owe the displeasure?"

"You know enough," the acolyte possessed by the Emperor stated bitterly as he turned to face the Mandalorian visor of the Jedi clone, "Pawn."

"I never served you." Jedi sneered, "Never and I'm sure as hell not going to start now."

"Oh, oh," the Emperor's voice spoke slowly, "If only that were true. You won the Empire for me in the last war and during the purge. You will serve me, you did in the last war, you will again."

"I will never bow to you," Jedi stated as he swiftly unleashed coded messages with his hand to his squad mates warning them to run. They were efficient, and they could fight most of what the Empire threw at them, but Jedi Commando wasn't about to risk lives on a suicide mission against the most powerful Sith in the galaxy. In fact Vader and the Emperor were some of the very few opponents Jedi didn't feel Prudii Squad could defeat face to face. He knew Vader and the Emperor were too powerful for him, and another, more valiant warrior would defeat them in the name of justice, not Jedi. He had to help the Rebellion the way he could, in the shadows and staying alive. After all, he stayed hidden too well to become a martyr, and he was most memorable to those whom he killed. The Emperor just let out a perturbing laugh before continuing, "We shall see, we shall see."

"Enough," Sami stepped forward and drew her lightsaber before pointing the brilliant blue at the Emperor's possessed acolyte, "If you want us come fight, coward."

"She couldn't have used that earlier," she overheard Jason mutter to Ita. They continued to lowly discuss something which she couldn't hear since she was too focused on the possessed acolyte before challenging again, "What is the Emperor afraid to fight a Mandalorian?"

"Sami unde…" Jedi whispered before Palpatine's voice interjected with a sneer, "You're not worthy of my power."

"Try me." The acolyte stood there blankly before quickly unleashing a storm of lightening at Sami. She brought her lightsaber up to block the assault however the pure rush of the dark side overwhelmed her and she was brought to her knees in agony as her lightsaber was thrown away from her. The Emperor cackled as another acolyte rushed in to execute Sami only to get impaled as she brought her lightsaber back to her with the Force. She grimaced as she gingerly struggled back to her feet, "Is that all you got? I'm a bit disappointed: that was just me getting warmed up."

"That's it scum," Jedi drew his lightsaber and motioned for Dosii and Ita to form up behind him, "This ends now."

"We shall see," The Emperor's puppet ordered Davik to rise and ordered before the dark essence left the acolyte, "Kill the ones that cannot be turned and capture the others. Rise Major Kyram and bring glory to your Emperor!"

"My pleasure," Davik snarled as he fired into the Rebels and re-ignited the confrontation. Sami calmly stood down Davik and deflected his blasts away. Jason and Afishee quickly threw a few grenades at the onrushing acolytes before diving back away into the woods. Jason frantically unloaded his ammunition into the acolyte that had just been possessed by the Emperor, striking a killing blow. Jason grinned cockily before cheering then announcing, "Killed your Emperor's…err…puppet thingly…" then regained composure to contemptuously yell, hutt'une!"

A trio of acolytes charged at Jason in rage only to be knocked away and sliced up from a daring charge from Jedi. After impaling the last of the trio Jedi whipped his body around to block a blast from Davik and a strike from one of the acolytes. Ita put two into the back of Jedi's assailant then dived away to avoid being halved himself as Jedi charged to confront Davik. Sami then cut into the Imperial unfortunate enough to miss Ita. She quickly had a moment to survey the chaos around her. The squad was losing and fatigue was beginning to show. Unless something happened quickly, they would have no chance of survival.

Sami quickly noticed that Jedi had left the holocron both parties were searching for lying on the ground. She returned her lightsaber to her belt as she prepared to pounce for the relic. However Davik noticed it as well during a momentary distraction from dueling Jedi. They glanced at each other and Davik elbowed Jedi to the ground as he and Sami both ignited their jetpacks in an attempt to reach the prize. Sami struck Davik across the face as she sent him rolling forcefully across the dirt then jetted up above the chaos and daringly and loudly announced, "You want this?"

The fighting ended for a moment as they all were drawn to the Mandalorian woman hovering above them with an object they desperately craved. Davik brushed off his armor and stood again and replied furiously, "You know damn well what I want!"

Sami grinned under her helmet before gracefully landing at the edge of the clearance. She had the Imperials right where she wanted them.

"Then come get it," she announced as she darted away into the forest. Davik cursed angrily before ordering the remaining acolytes with him after Sami. Jason muttered, "nehutyc."

"That's why I love her. Now we should…" Jedi was interrupted by a scream of anger as a gaggle of Imperials had returned to finish of the trio of rebels. Jedi swiftly brought his lightsaber up to block the assault. Finally Jason realized something.

Sami had nearly perfectly lined up the Imperials in a wooded area. Jedi had a flamethrower he never cared to use built-in on his armor, and Jason had modified his armor to contain one as well which he intended to use regularly. As long as Sami hadn't drawn the Imperials too far away, Jason realized he could burn the entire Imperial assault force to a crisp. The pyrotechnic devastation was a tantalizing prospect for Jason's explosive urges, but he had to act quickly. He killed one of the final acolytes that had returned and sprinted over to the direction Sami had disappeared, pointed, and yelled, "Vod! Goorar tracinya!"

Jedi withdrew his lightsaber from the midsection of the final assailant that had returned and blankly stared at Jason. Then he realized what Jason was frantically yelling. Afishee realized what Jason was yelling for and frantically interjected, "Sir! Do it!"

"My thought's exactly," Jedi also realized what Jason meant ran over next to Jason then outstretched the arm with the flamethrower and ordered, "Give 'em hell!"

Meanwhile Davik had cut around Sami and tackled her to the ground after a brief chase. She defiantly kicked him off her then jumped up, making sure she still firmly grasped the holocron. She attached it to her belt then drew her lightsaber again. Davik drew his vibroblade and menacingly held it by his side and snarled, "I should've knocked some sense back into on Mandalore before my scar."

"Yes, because domestic abuse solves everything," she sarcastically replied, "I bet you're still Mr. Popularity. Besides I like to look out for myself if you don't mind."

"Then stop hiding behind the clone," Davik snarled once again. Sami firmly held her ground, "We're all alone now. Either you can surrender and come peacefully or I will have to kill you."

"Surrender? Sami are you serious?"

"Of course you like it rough," she quickly retorted. She then muttered a curse under her breath; that was something Jason would've said. She then continued, "We can do this, one on one, with honor."

"Or you can surrender and maybe I'll go easy on you," Davik announced as the acolytes surrounded Sami. She swore again as she realized the predicament she had walked into. Then she pointed her lightsaber at the holocron before threatening, "I will destroy this unless you let me leave peacefully."

"Go ahead," Davik snarled, "Destroy the holocron. It's only foreshadowing what the clone will do to you."

"What do you mean," Sami asked as her curiosity began to rise. Davik shrugged continued, "You'll find out soon enough but if you must know, the short version is RC-2213 murdered more innocents during Order 66 than the Empire ever has," Davik turned away and began to disappear in the foliage before ordering, "Deal with her how you want, just keep her alive and sane."

"With pleasure," One of the acolytes leered as they circled menacingly around Sami. She constantly found herself turning to make sure she could face down as many as she could at once. She hoped maybe she could jet away again and let the acolytes destroy each other, but that was a long shot. Finally she calmly asked, "I take it we can't solve this over a drink?"

One of the acolytes laughed menacingly and seemed to prepare to attack. He leapt first only to be instinctively pushed away by Sami. She was prepared to enter the fight of her life before noticing a wave of light lividly approaching. She recognized the blast of a pair of flamethrowers instantly as she frantically tried to launch her jetpack and swore under her breath, "Osik."

Notes:

Tion-Mando'a for what

Naas-Nothing

Bic jate'shya gar naasad kar'taylir- Roughly translates as it's better you didn't know.

Hutt'une- Cowards

Nehuytc-gutsy

Vod-Buddy

Goorar - Throw

Tracinya-flame

Osik- Crap, shit


	8. I see a dead people, well, sort of

Chapter 8

"Not bad," Ita remarked as the trio holstered their weapons and surveyed the path of destruction left by the assault from the pair of flamethrowers. "Horrible for the environment, but tactically genius, Dosii I think you've destroyed the Imps."

"I used to fry womp rats on Tatooine," Jason Dosii joked. Jedi patted him on the back, "Kandosii mate."

"Why, the boss and Ita like me," Jason hugged himself, "I really am a lovable fella."

"There are reasons I keep you around," Jedi Commando laughed. Then he noticed a reflection in the sky. Ita and Dosii noticed it too and they all drew their blasters once more in case they were about to engage another assailant. Soon Samantha Meshla landed in the middle of them and remarked angrily to her friends, "That's the second warm welcome you've given me."

"What are you talking about?" Jedi asked. Sami nearly punched him across the face but she kept herself in check before exploding, "What the fierfek was that?! Are you kriffin idiots trying to get me killed!?"

"Undesii," Jedi stated, "We would never try to kill you; you're one of us."

"Then why the hell did you try to deep fry me?!" She yelled at him. Jason spoke up, "Actually that was my idea."

Sami just gave Jason an icy glare as he could only imagine the expression of pure anger under her helmet. He could only feel the rage emanating for her. She couldn't believe that her own squad, those she trusted with her life more than anyone else, those she loved, had tried to kill her.

"They were lined up perfectly," Jason continued, "Thanks to you. I call it good teamwork."

"I call it betrayal," she sneered. Jason shrugged, "Your welcome. You're cute when you're angry. Copikla."

"I'll show you cute," she stepped menacingly forward only to be stopped as Jedi stepped in between the two and put his arms on her shoulders, "Cyar'ika, undesii. He just did what he thought was best."

"Great judgment call, Dosii," she muttered. Jedi admitted, "Sami, I let him do it. I was his idea but I approved it. If you want to blame anyone blame me."

"How…why…" Sami stammered in disbelief. Jason acting impulsively was one thing, probably something forgivable once she calmed down, but Jedi knowingly allowing it? She couldn't believe it. She thought Jedi would never allow something like that.

"Ita would you care to explain better," Jedi looked over at his slicer. Afishee Ita nodded, "Tactically speaking we could destroy the Imperials with one effective blow. It was too good an opportunity to take. Statistically…"

"Respectfully shove it Ita," Sami interjected. She shook her head, "Jedi…why?"

"Cyar'ika, I would never have shot into you like that if I didn't think you wouldn't live," Jedi stated, "I know you're smart enough to get out of a jam like that."

"Yeah, yeah," she muttered, unconvinced as she shook herself away from Jedi and began to walk into the forests. She took the holocron she had gone through so much trouble to discover and threw it Jedi. He caught it and looked as she walked away. Jason asked, "Hey where ya going Meshla?"

"To be alone," she replied as she gave him a rude gesture with her hands. She stormed away as Jedi tossed the holocron to Jason, "Blow this up then get back to the ship. I'm in trouble with my girlfriend apparently."

"With pleasure and good luck," Jason said as he caught the holocron. Jedi began to run after Sami yelling, "Hey wait! Sami!"

Sami just continued to voyage into the woods alone angrily. She couldn't believe they had almost killed her like that. She needed to be alone, to calm down, before she could forgive them. Still, she had almost been killed by them, could she forgive that?

She wasn't really sure. Forgiveness is a hard thing to give. She seemed to usually be quite forgiving, but she felt that was just her duty. Besides, she always felt Jedi would watch her back; instead he had practically signed her death sentence. Maybe Davik was right about Order 66. Maybe Jedi wasn't the saint he seemed to be.

She stopped and took a deep breath to calm herself down. She needed to think. Then felt a strange feeling creeping up her spine. Ironically, instead of terrifying her, it made her calmer. She turned to feel it emanating from a cave. She felt something drawing her to the cave. Although she felt it would be stupid to enter, her curiosity got the better of her and she ventured inside.

Shortly inside she found herself in an antechamber. The cave seemed to have never been inhabited, but she still felt something drawing her to that spot. She figured it was probably just some occurrence in the Force that wasn't meant for anything. After all, Tython was practically alive with the Force. Maybe it was just the world playing tricks on her. She went to leave before she realized she wasn't alone.

"Hello there," a translucent hooded figure emerged from the shadows as Sami turned and drew her blaster to face him. He continued, "I really don't think the blaster is necessary."

"If you say so," Sami replied in a snarky tone before holstering the blaster. The hooded figure continued, "Now that wasn't too hard was it?"

"No," she chuckled, "Not really."

"Does that mean I can inquire as what brings you to Tython?" Sami shrugged, "War unfortunately. I'd rather visit in on my own time when I could stop and see the scenery, instead of blowing it up."

"A planet alive with the Force is beautiful," he replied rather wisely, "although I hope you aren't here to conquer in the name of Mandalore?"

"No, not at all, Mandalore probably likes the rebellion more anyway." The hooded figure inquired, "Rebellion?"

"Yeah the Rebellion, against the Empire," the hooded figure stayed silence. She continued incredulously, "C'mon…the rebels, the Empire, Palpatine," there was still no response, "Where are you?"

"I know of a Sith Empire but the Jedi and the Republic fought valiantly and they were defeated."

"Where are you to think the Republic is fighting the Empire, the Emperor was originally chancellor, he took over the Republic," she scanned around her, "how do you get the hologram in here anyway?"

"I'm not exactly a hologram," he replied blandly. Sami rolled her eyes under her helmet, "You're a Force apparition or something like that aren't you?"

"You could say that." Sami then bowed respectfully and removed her helmet, "Then I apologize for any offense master."

"I'm not anything special; there is no need to call me master."

"You're a Jedi Knight aren't you?"

"I was." Sami grinned, "See you're a defender of peace and justice, a hero!"

"I apologize but I feel you are romanticizing the Jedi."

"There aren't many left," Sami's grin faded, "The Empire killed most of them. You're a Knight of the Old Republic, a warrior from a nobler age."

"As long as there are those willing to protect and defend justice and freedom then this age is no less noble than the last."

"There's less people willing to fight for what's right."

"Then those few are nobler than the rest." Sami shrugged, "So I guess that means I'm one of a kind?"

"You could say that."

"Thanks for the encouragement."

"My pleasure," the Force Ghost replied cordially. They paused for a moment in silence before the ghost inquired, "Are we still fighting the Sith?"

"For the most part," Sami replied curtly. The Force ghost nodded, "It's a shame we are still fighting the same enemy. Evil does have an allure that I'm afraid is still tempting."

"Yeah," Sami added solemnly before adding, "Master, I'm not exactly sure how to tell you this but…"

"It's alright I can understand."

"The Jedi are dead," she blurted out quickly, "The Emperor, Palpatine, he took the Republic's army and turned them against the Jedi and murdered them."

"They will rebuild," the ghost said relatively unfazed by the news, "The Jedi will return and rebuild."

"You don't know this Empire," Sami retorted angrily, "They control the galaxy, and the rebellion is just a collection of heroic scum, with the occasional hero from a nobler age, who are fighting the toughest battles of their lives."

"Good doesn't come in the most dashing forms but it will triumph over evil," the figure pointed to the lightsaber clipped to Sami's belt, "You still carry a lightsaber and from what you've told me that's a bold move that deserves respect."

"I'm a Mandalorian," she laughed, "we're notorious for being bold."

"So I've seen," the ghost stated respectfully, "the Mandalorians are great warriors, I would've been honored to fight with them."

"Pleasure would be all mine," Sami replied respectfully. The Jedi added, "I would like to know how you managed to build a lightsaber without a master though."

"I didn't," she replied, "I took it from a Dark Jedi my squad defeated; I don't know why just something drew me too it. I was actually wondering if you know its rightful owner."

"I might know them," the ghost reminisced on the friends and allies he served with during his war against the Sith, "I knew a lot of brave men and women."

"I was wondering if you knew an Aquila Honoris," she asked. The knight looked shocked before adding, "I suppose you'd like to return it."

"Well if I can yes." The Jedi Knight nodded, "You seem honorable enough to wield my blade."

"It's your lightsaber?!" Sami asked incredulously. Aquila nodded, "I'm surprised it survived so long. I must have a gift for crafting."

"I really don't think I'm worthy for it…" Aquila shook his head, "You sound like a defender of freedom and justice. You are worthy."

"I know someone who can probably use it better than me; maybe I should give it to him."

"You love him?" Aquila asked. Sami looked incredulously at him, "How did…"

"You get a twinkle in your eyes when you mentioned him. Loving someone is not a bad thing. I hope you didn't get that thought."

"No, I didn't. Yes, yes I do love him, or I thought I did. He almost tried to kill me so I'm not sure of anything right now," She admitted nervously. Aquila continued with questioning, "Don't you think that's being a bit dramatic?"

"Tell that to the damaged armor," she muttered, "Maybe I should give the lightsaber to him, through his gut."

"Killing an honorable man isn't exactly what I intended my blade to be used for."

"Sorry, like I said he's pushing my patience." Aquila shrugged, "The heroic scum can't be all that bad. Most of my allies in my war weren't exactly reputable being either. If you felt so positively about him before, I think he's earned another shot."

"I've fallen in love with charming fellows before," she replied with her words dripping with sarcasm. Aquila shrugged again, "We all make mistakes, maybe this was his."

"Yeah, yeah I guess," Sami muttered. That would make more sense instead of Jedi willingly trying to kill her, but it still didn't convince her, although she wasn't in the mood to talk about the matter any longer. She then asked, "So I take it this means you're ok with me keeping the lightsaber?"

"It's been gathering enough dust already. I think you'll use it wisely."

"Then I am honored to have your blessing," she bowed respectfully. Aquila laughed, "That's a bit extreme."

"Sorry," Sami muttered when she stood back up, "Could you maybe teach me how to use it?"

"I can't for obvious reasons, but there's probably a holocron lying around this rock that could teach you. Although I can't help with your lightsaber techniques, I can show you how to open up to the living for around you."

"Works for me," she eagerly stated. Aquila nodded, "I would like to know your name first."

"Samantha Meshla, my friends call me Sami."

"Well Sami," Aquila said as he knelt down into a meditative pose, "You must let the Force flow through you."

"Alright," she replied as she followed his lead and closed her eyes. She opened herself to the living Force around her as she felt a rush of energy flow through her body. Her eyes burst open and shock crept across her face as she muttered, "whoa…"

"It's an interesting process," Aquila stated with a grin. Sami replied, "It's beautiful, I've only felt one other thing like it."

"It can be. It can also be horrible if there is suffering. You've probably already felt this but not completely."

"Yeah, I know a lot of suffering," she muttered. Aquila began, "The Force can…" he paused as he felt a presence in the Force as footsteps could be heard. Sami stood back up as she prepared to confront whomever was approaching. Soon Jedi Commando's figure clad Mandalorian armor emerged. He looked at Sami then at Aquila's ghost before asking in his Concord Dawn accent, "Am I interrupting something?"

"We were just finishing," Sami stated then she joked, "Great timing."

"I have a knack for that," Jedi replied. He expected screaming and bad tempers, and for Sami still to be a lot angrier instead of joking. Jedi looked at her and said, "Look cyar'ika, I'm sorry about what happened back there…"

"Forget it," she looked up at him, "all to save the galaxy right?"

"I guess," he noticed the hooded figure, clearly a Force ghost, who had now also stood up, behind Sami, "I see you've made a friend."

"Yeah," she stated, "He's just someone I stumbled across. Jedi this is Aquila; Aquila this is Jedi Commando, my squad mate, and the one you asked me about."

"I'm meeting the family I see," Jedi joking stated, "It's an honor to meet you master."

"The pleasure's mine," Aquila replied before adding, "I don't think I've even felt anyone like you through the Force before."

"Sir," Jedi addressed Aquila formally, "I'm a Force-sensitive clone of a Mandalorian who wasn't exactly Force-sensitive or a Jedi lover. I'm a mutation, one in a million."

"The Force works in mysterious ways. I assume you are one such case." The commando shrugged, "I take it you aren't familiar with the galaxy today?"

"Enlighten me." Jedi and Sami then began to explain in greater detail the rise of the Empire. They told Aquila of the Grand Army of the Republic and the Clone Wars, the fall of the Republic, Order 66, the dark times, the birth of a Rebellion, the Battle of Yavin, and any other major galactic event that pertained to their conflict. Aquila listened intently, occasionally asking a question or two. They tried to answer as best they could, with Jedi dodging anything about him during Order 66. As they finished Aquila stated, "Then I wish that the Force is with you in your battles."

"It sticks with us most of the time," Sami chuckled. Jedi added, "And if it isn't we're Mandalorians, we handle ourselves."

"The Force was with me as always," Aquila stated smartly. Jedi and Sami laughed before Sami announced, "Well I guess we better get moving, thank you Master Aquila."

"What no hug," Aquila added remembering the affectionate greeting of a friend of his. Sami replied, "If we could I would."

"Before you go, I would like to show you one more thing." Sami replied, "Sure why not."

"Jedi you may join this as well," Aquila invited Jedi to join. Jedi shook his head, "No thanks, I'm sorry but I've had enough sleepless nights caused by the Force as it."

"Very well," Aquila stated. Jedi stood back and watched as Aquila returned to the meditative pose on his knees and began to instruct Sami in the ways of visions through the Force. He had been somewhat familiar with the process, and his current visions that had been waking him in the middle of the night hadn't inspired him to learn more. He watched Sami's eyes shoot open once again and she began to breathe heavily and color drained from her face. Jedi frowned under his helmet, whatever she had seen was enough to scare her, and he knew that was bad.

"Aq..Aquila," Sami stuttered nervously, "Tho..those visions, they won't always come true?"

"Only if we let them," Aquila replied, "That is only one of many possible outcomes, if we remain true to ourselves and the light we can choose the right path."

"Thank you master," she stated before throwing her helmet back on and returning to Jedi's side. He asked, "You want to talk about something?"

"No," she replied firmly, "It's fine."

"Alright," Jedi knew better than to pressure her any further into giving an answer. Besides, she was still angry at him, better to let her calm down first. Sami turned to Aquila, "Is there any other way you can help?"

"I am part of the Force," he replied, "and as the Force will always be with you."

"That's a relief," Sami stated more calmly now, "I'm curious though, why did I feel a connection to your lightsaber, why do I feel it towards you?"

"I feel it towards you as well," Aquila shrugged, "I think it's because we're related."

"I really did meet the in-laws," Jedi remarked to a stunned Sami. She continued, "Apparently, you could feel that through the Force?"

"It helped tell me the lightsaber was in good hands," Aquila turned and began to disappear into the shadows, "Remember, the Force will always guide you and will be with you, always."

Notes:

So a long chapter made even longer but notes I feel necessary to add. Aquila is actually my swtor character (although I have to spell it Aqquila in game but that's irrelevant) and I absolutely love playing him in-game so I figured I'd give him an appearance in some fanfics :D My guildies can now officially trash me for this lol. I think they'd love the "the gift for crafting" line since I do absolutely none in-game.

Copikla-Cute, but you don't use it for girls unless you want your head bashed in. Therefore the OC who is driven by testosterone is the one to use it.

Undesii-Calm down

Kandosii-awesome

Cyar'ika-honey, sweetie

Now if you've made it this far (easily the longest single chapter I wrote) congratulations, I must not be that bad of a writer and you have a better attention span than I do. Reviews are appreciated (just don't bruise my ego :D )


	9. Deep Fried

Chapter 9

"Fierfek," Davik Kyram muttered as he felt the fury of the flames fly past him. He instinctively dived away as the forest around him was engulfed in devastation. He let out a torrent of swears as he stood himself back on two feet and turned to face the destruction.

Instead of the vast jungle that had to spread around him, Davik found his he was facing desolation, much like the ones that stretched across Tython and like the desolations that the Imperials had landed in. However instead of being utterly dead, as the stretches of terrain he had encountered previously, the barbecued terrain still was sparkled with the life of a stray survivor or the ember of a flame, wildly glowing as if to reignite its hatred. Davik didn't much care about the destruction, he could care less if a world was ravaged or destroyed, but those responsible for the ignition were what stirred him. As long as the Rebel commandos who had grown to be his nemeses continued to thwart him, his hatred needed nothing to reignite itself and it burned with a growing intensity as the Mandalorian began to stalk back to where he had left his corrupted allies to their bloody business.

The occasional shriek or scream from a human or some native beast pierced the air as he continued to foray his way back to his allies. Normally the screams of the dead and dying would be a beautiful symphony to Davik's perverted ears; evolution eliminating those too weak to survive. However now it perturbed him to his core. Now the dying wails and fate hinted perhaps even Davik Kyram was not able to survive evolution's purges: too weak for the Empire's galaxy.

Failure against the Rebel Mandalorians would not go tolerated once more. Davik Kyram could wipe out a Rebel cell single-handedly even with hardly lifting a finger. He slaughtered the traitors with an overzealous zeal and efficiency only the finest in the Imperial military could offer. He could help restore an iron grip of fear to a galaxy in rebellion. However, whenever the commandos that formed Prudii Squad, with the trying Jedi-Clone leader, confronted Davik Kyram on the field of battle in their epic war, Davik returned to the Empire humiliated and defeated. Failure against the Rebellion could not be tolerated in the Empire, and although successful in other theatres of the conflict, it seemed when he confronted Prudii Squad failure was all Davik Kyram seemed capable of.

His mission was so perfectly planned as well. Now it seemed to be destiny that it would finish in failure. He was to lure the Rebel commandos into a forgotten planet with plenty of naturally occurring death-traps with a prize that was too valuable to ignore, an ancient holocron with secrets of the power of the Force, even for his allies who believed they were on a mission to retrieve this prize as well, and then reveal his true mission and slaughter the rebels. Recovering some ancient holocron that could corrupt a world was secondary: eliminating his Mandalorian nemeses that were so infuriating was his prime objective. Currently he was failing at both which meant unless he found himself a stellar turnaround in events. If he couldn't salvage his mission then his reward for his failure would be straightforward: death.

Davik casually flicked out his sidearm and blasted a native of Tython as it came wildly rushing at him, still burning as it was unfortunate to be caught in the crossfire. Davik shot it without the slightest thought of pity; he shot it simply because it was in his way. Davik lurked forward. Soon another scream pierced his ears, this one closer to any of the others.

Davik turned to face where he believed the scream had emanated. Lying on the ground was the charred figure of a humanoid. What remained was a heap of barbequed flesh and a shattered body. Davik slowly inched over to it. He knelt down next to the body to see two eyes flicker quickly in his direction before the figure let out a pained gasp.

What was left of the Dark Side adept was disfigured beyond repair. What wasn't burned black was raw peeling flesh and searing bodily fluids. An occasional scream escaped the figure as Davik inspected the carnage. He felt his Rebel foes were too soft-hearted for this type of damage. After all, the Jedi-Clone had spared Davik's life, an act Davik felt was utter and total weakness. Now, as if without a second thought, they had barbecued their enemies, an act of which Davik had only to admire the brutality of. Davik took off his helmet and set it down next to the dying human and asked firmly, "What happened?"

"I…we…fire…" the acolyte gurgled. Their twist of fortune had been utterly chaotic. At one moment they were a mass of revenge and hatred, a bastion of Dark Side power waiting to strike as a vicious pack, the next they nearly had all been burnt alive. Those who were denied a quick death lay in pain and disbelief. Davik inquired, "Did you see the Rebels?"

"N..n…no."

"Did they do this?"

"Y…yes…"

"How?"

"No…not su…sure."

"Is the girl dead too?"

"N…no…no," the acolyte barely could utter. The Mandalorian girl was another surprise. At one moment they were about to have her head and the next she way soaring away to safety as she strived to avoid the same fiery death that awaited the Imperials. Davik nodded, Samantha Meshla was harder to kill than that, he understood her when she was attacked she could fight back all too well. Something within him was glad she was still alive, he still had some feeling for her, what that feeling happened to be other than passion was unclear, but it was an emotion nevertheless. Davik would deal with her later.

Currently he revenge to fulfill. He needed to show the Rebels that killing Imperials would not be tolerated. He needed to show the Rebels that their crusade was a foolish one and they were doomed. He needed to show the Rebels the fury and rage of an Empire. He needed to show the Rebels death and pain, anything less than both would be a failure.

"Very well," Davik shoved his helmet on before taking his gauntlet blade to the throat of the acolyte. The acolyte looked at the assassin with fear flickering through his eyes, the only organ he still had rather intact. If he could still feel his arm he would've moved to stop Davik from killing him, but he couldn't. Perhaps the adept could live in a suit like Darth Vader, or perhaps he would die agonizingly, but Davik wasn't going to let either future come to bear truth. Davik muttered, "Remember you died well for the Emperor and his glory," before he slit the acolyte's throat.

He slowly put his helmet on as he stood back up, the fiery anger he possessed was now renewed with a passionate hatred. He began to sprint to intercept the Rebels; they would not escape the Empire's wrath: his wrath. He would make sure each one of the Rebels went to hell a thousand times. He would slaughter them with an extreme prejudice. He would leave nothing behind, absolutely nothing. He would reflect the immense hate of the Empire that Prudii Squad hated enough to attempt to overthrow.

The Jedi-Clone, Davik's one true nemesis, Jedi Commando, would suffer the most. Davik wasn't entirely sure how he would, but he would make his rival suffer. He remembered when the Empire annihilated Alderaan and the suffering it meant for all Rebel traitors affiliated with the planet, and he was determined to match that suffering for the Jedi-Clone. The prospect of such sweet revenge brought a diabolical smirk to Davik's face.

He found a valley, with an ancient bridge still stretching across it. It seemed remarkable the bridge had survived millennia, but it still stood. Davik grinned as he surveyed the trees and overgrowth that surrounded the crossing: the perfect ambush had presented itself. Now all that was left to do was wait for his prey.

Davik waited until dusk when he finally heard a pair of voices bantering in Mando'a. One had a Concord Dawn accent clearly evident. _Perfect_, Davik thought, as he prepared to pounce from his hiding spot.

Soon on the other edge of the bridge a pair of figures clad in Mandalorian armor appeared from the forest. One was a male clad in jet black armor, with a red trim. This one was the Jedi-Clone, RC-2213, Jedi Commando. The other appeared to be female, clad in obnoxious red armor. That one was Samantha Meshla. Davik snarled, he was hoping the other two, Afishee Ita and Jason Dosii would've made an appearance as well, but he would have to make do with the ambush he had. After all the man was the one Davik wanted to kill more than anything, and the woman was the one Davik wanted more than anything. Davik waited as Sami stepped onto the bridge and Jedi paused for a moment.

"Don't tell me the daring Jedi Commando is afraid of heights," Sami asked teasingly as she turned to face Jedi. She chuckled, "You can take on a legion of Dark Jedi but you can't keep your balance. This seems stable enough."

"No," Jedi replied cautiously, "It's just my disturbance in the Force meter is bothering me."

"That explains what I've been feeling. To be honest I thought I was just hungry."

"You've been spending too much time with Dosii, Meshla," Jedi muttered as he followed after her. She shrugged as they continued to cross the bridge, "I think I have a bit more maturity than he does; besides a little banter never hurt anyone."

"I guess."

Davik then took this moment to launch his ambush. Violently he shot out of his post into the air with his jetpack and lined up a wrist rocket with the middle support of the bridge. Then he continued to fire his entire arsenal at the pair of Rebels as they attempted to react.

Jedi burst into the air as well as instinctively drew his blaster and fired a pair of shots at Davik. They barely skimmed past the Imperial as the Imperial returned fire. Davik thrust towards Jedi and let out a burst of flame around him as the clone jetted himself away from the strike. Jedi then jumped on Davik's back dragging them both towards the ground and attempted to bring his gauntlet blade to Davik's throat as Davik smashed Jedi away. However Jedi still had managed to send Davik spiraling downward. Davik barely was able to regain his composer to prevent himself from falling to his death. He found he was hovering rather close to the bottom of the valley, now filled with debris from the bridge he ruined. Finally he landed at the bottom of the valley and brushed off dirt as he noticed Jedi was still hovering above, scanning the area for something.

"Meshla! Sami!" The clone yelled down as he continued to hover above searching the area. Sami had gone falling with the debris. Jedi himself had been amazed he hadn't gone with her; Davik had gotten a good jump on them. The Imperial's persistence was admirable, but also testing. Now as he failed to get a response continued to yell, "Sami are you alive?!"

Davik wasn't about to let Jedi find his squad mate as Davik lined up a shot with his wrist rocket to ground the flying commando. Soon he felt himself get tackled as his shot went wide. He swore as he kicked off his opponent and leapt up to face his challenger. Sami stood before him in a fighting stance. She taunted, "I take it that's your idea of a warm welcome."

"I'll show you a warm welcome!" He yelled as he charged into her knocking her back. She kneed his head knocking him back before striking him quickly two punches. She went to grab her lightsaber before he delivered a swift uppercut to her gut then tried to bash her head in. She avoided his strike and dove away. Davik snarled, "The clone taught you how to run from a fight, didn't he?"

"He taught me what a real man is," she snarled scathingly. Davik growled, "A real man doesn't betray his brothers."

"Well I don't think he'll leave anyone except you behind here."

"Don't be so naïve, he's using you."

"You're always so encouraging," she muttered as she prepared to launch herself away with her jetpack. She remained firmly on the ground. She swore, her jetpack must've been damaged and given out in the fall. She glared at Davik who was menacingly forcing his way closer to her as she continued to hear Jedi searching for her. She drew her sidearm to hold Davik at bay before yelling, "Jedi!"

"Sami?" He yelled back. He looked over to where he thought he heard the voice emanate from but could only see debris and foliage. Sami yelled again, "It would be nice of you to drop in!"

"I can't see you!"

"Osik," she muttered. That was a complication she didn't need. Being marooned with Davik was one of the worst possible outcomes she could've imagined ever being possible. Jedi yelled down again, "I'll get the squad and see if I can find you!"

"Ok!" she yelled in reply then added, "You might want to hurry up!"

"Why?!"

"Because I'm stuck with the son of a Gundark and a Teranatek!" Jedi recognized what Sami inferred instantly. He cursed as he jetted away to gather the rest of the squad for a search, Sami being forced to survive with Davik definitely would've caused a major issue for all involved. Therefore time was of the essence.

As they heard Jedi soar away Davik chuckled sardonically, "He won't come back for you. Never has before and never will."

"You shut up," Sami replied as she continued to point her blaster at Davik. She then holstered it, "Look, I think if we want to get out of this we need to work together ok?"

"Or you can beg for mercy and maybe the Empire will give you some."

"Davik I keep forgetting how charming you are."

"You're the one who's running around with a traitor."

"Of course my ex doesn't approve of my current companion," Sami sighed. This was going to be a struggle to endure. Anytime with Davik was time Sami would loathe. She finally announced, "Look we both know I'd rather be anywhere but with you, so let's just work together and get out with this mess, then go back to shooting each other. Do we have a deal?"

"Fine," Davik muttered. He could've just flown away and abandoned the girl however that would solve nothing. He could possibly ambush the clone successfully, but he would still have to trace the other Rebels. In addition he wanted more from Sami than a cold corpse; he could save that for the fate other Rebels. Instead Davik could disillusion the sympathy for the Rebellion Sami had developed. Then he could return her it to her rightful place below him. The Empire could always use more forces to combat the Rebels. Sami could go far in a career of crushing Rebels. Davik grinned slyly under his helmet, "That'll do."

"Good," Sami remarked as she began to foray her way into the forest, "I'd hate for you to disappoint."

"Believe me, you won't."

"As if I wasn't concerned enough. I would say I had a bad feeling about this but I have, well a bad feeling, that saying is becoming a bit of a cliché."

Notes:

Well on average my chapters are getting longer so I hope that means I'm becoming a better writer or I'm long winded which is horrible. Let's hope for the first option.

Fierfek- Star Was curse, I believe it is their version of the f-bomb. Not Mando'a.

Osik- Mando'a Crap

Star Wars Bio 101:

Teranatek-Alchemic Sith monster that hunts Jedi

Gundark-Deadly Star Wars predator

I don't know my Star Wars bio that well, so if I was incorrect on that feel free to correct me. Point is the offspring of a Gundark and Teranatek would be horrible.

Lastly I started writing this chapter after coming in from playing soccer/European Football (Call it what you must), and I have to say, even though they're fiction characters that came from my imagination, I'm jealous that my OCs are in-shape and extremely athletic. I can't even play midfield for ten minutes without practically dying and Jedi and Davik have a fight in mid-air without breaking a sweat.

So anyway I hoped you enjoyed and reviews would be greatly appreciated.


	10. The science of card counting

Chapter 10

"I give up," Jason muttered with finality as he threw his cards onto the crate where the members of the squad that were on the ship had gathered to play Sabacc. Scar Capono laughed, "C'mon Dosii, I thought you loved Sabacc?"

"I love laser light shows with fireworks," he muttered, "Like when I got the orders to blow that holocron to little tiny bits I can call confetti. I loved that. Also I love working with mindspooks, it gives me bad people to blow up. However I don't like playing card games with cheaters; especially when my rather large," he spoke with utter sarcasm, "and nearly infinite salary is on the line."

"Oh come on," Scar muttered as he began hording the pile of credits he had won, "don't be so fierfeking whiny about this: I've met cantina dancers with more kriffin' maturity than you."

"I'm out of this too," Jaster Kani grunted as he threw his cards in as well. Scar muttered, "Well you are no fun."

"We're broke and I don't get paid enough to lose it gambling."

"Well if you still worked for me…"

"Remind me to ask Jedi if I can blast Scar out of an airlock after we take off," Jaster stated as he stood up with Jason. Jaster had become too accustomed to his role as Prudii Squad's advisor. Unfortunately being stuck on an uninhabited world without much surviving information or technology had left him without a job or any real task other than guard duty to perform. Therefore all he could do was clean his weapons, polish his armor, converse with whoever was on the ship, and lose at Sabacc. It was worse before Dosii and Ita had returned, but they still couldn't leave the rock until Meshla and Jedi Commando did. That could take ages. Therefore Jaster's precious stack of credits had continued to dwindle.

"You had a good hand," Scar muttered as he looked at Jaster's cards, "You're a fierfeking idiot."

"And you're a bright center of this galaxy," Jason replied in a snarky attitude, "C'mon Jaster let's see if we can get a bolo-ball match or a holo of Twi'lek dancers or something of the sort to watch."

"I concur," Jaster replied as he began to storm off to the cockpit. Jason waited for a moment and pointed to Deliah, "If you win this, I swear I'll love you forever."

"So what was last week," Deliah asked flirtatiously. Jason shrugged, "A preview."

"Is that why it was a bit disappointing?"

"If you win it'll be big," Jason chuckled, "I like my big guns."

"I'd like to see that."

"With all due respect to your private lives but can we get back to our cheating," Ita interjected. Scar abruptly brushed Jaster's and Jason's cards aside as he muttered, "about fierfeking time."

"Yeah that's another thing," Jason began to rant, "If Deliah and Scar are cheating, since you know, they don't have Mando'ade ijaat, which I intend to change that Deliah…"

"Good luck lover boy," Deliah interrupted. Jason continued, "…how the hell is insensitive Ita, the guy who thinks all about the rules and how practical something is, still be in this?"

"It's a numbers game," Ita replied with a shrug, "and I'm half-Corellian."

"Half Corellia," Deliah muttered with some shock, "Ita I've heard you say that probably three times on this little adventure alone and I still would've never guessed. You're too strict to be Corellian."

"I liked the Mandalorian side better," he replied before perusing his cards. He continued to look at them with an emotionless face. Any emotion could give his deck away. Jason threw his hands up theatrically in defeat, "Either I have to boring like Mr. Fishy or denounce any ijaat I might still have. Kandosii, real Kandosii."

"Would you put a blaster bolt in your skull," Scar growled at Jason. Jason made a mocking face, "Tee-hee, I'll give my organs to you to sell immediately on the black market."

"That's the idea."

"Don't forget to warn anyone that my tongue is extremely sharp and they'll be infected with a bad case of comedic genius."

"I'd doubt that."

"I'm just advertising the goods," Jason said as he finally followed Jaster out of the cargo bay. He then quickly peered back in to add, "Oh Scar, dear, you're sitting on my ordinance, try not to blow us all up. I was saving it as a birthday present for a few special Imperials."

"Damn it!" Scar yelled as he leapt off the crate. Jason laughed hysterically before he disappeared, joined in with laughter from Ita and Deliah. Scar yelled, "Hey it's not funny! I could've blown off my rear end! Or my blaster could've been blown to bits!"

"Like you need it," Deliah interjected. Ita tapped the crate they were playing on, "Can we please finish?"

"Gladly dear," Deliah joked. Ita put his hand into his face and shook his head, he was surrounded by hormonal idiots who made up a dysfunctional family that was a commando squad. The ship would make so much more sense when Jedi and Sami returned. Scar nervously asked, "Before we start anything is Jason serious?"

"Mr. Capono, everything on this ship is military equipment," Ita announced, "Guns, ammo, explosives, we're commandos, if you want it we got it. Besides Jaster checked the manifest over, and I tripled checked the manifest. I know what everything we have here. Only thing that won't kill someone is the rations."

"I think that's a lie," Deliah muttered, "The food command gives us is absolute crap."

"I couldn't agree more ma'am."

"Remind Jedi to pick up a cook next time we add someone."

"I think Scar is the last person we're taking along on our missions," he began to count fingers on his left hand, "We have a commander, a sniper, a demo expert, a slicer, an advisor, and a pilot. Not to mention the guy who wants Mandalorians to protect him," he glared at Scar, "I don't think we need anyone else."

"Yeah it is rather crowded now that you mention it."

"So I decided to hide out on a screaming metal death trap?" Scar remarked as he slowly sat back down on the crate, gingerly putting his weight onto it. Ita replied, "Well if we're cautious we'll be ok."

"Fierfek."

"I think we'll be fine."

"You better be Afishee. Or I'll give you a scar too."

"I wouldn't recommend trying it sir," was Ita's response to the threat. He didn't particularly care for telling Scar that the criminal was perfectly safe, the criminal didn't deserve to know. Ita wasn't totally thrilled with bringing a civilian, especially someone so untrustworthy, on classified missions. However he gave Prudii Squad a ship, and Ita was more than happy to take the gift. Still, that didn't mean he wasn't going to tell Scar that they had only used ration crates to sit on and play on.

"Now since that crap is settled," Scar pushed his credits into the middle of the crate they were using as a table for their match, "all in."

"I'll match it," Deliah instantly announced. Ita thought pensively for a moment and announced, "I'll meet you. What you got?"

"Negative twenty-three. Pure Sabacc," Scar announced with a grin. Deliah smirked, "Same only with positive. Guess you didn't win after all."

"Idiot's Array," Ita threw his cards down in front of a stunned Deliah and Scar. They looked over it twice. Ita smirked, without cheating he had won the entire game and the entire pot. He then added, "Fitting a Mando'ade idiot got it."

"FIERFEK!" Scar yelled loudly as he kicked the crate then let out an angered scream as he stumbled backwards with a bruised foot. Shortly after Jason and Jaster came sprinting back in the cargo bay. Jaster asked calmly, "Who shot who?"

"I shot Scar's bank account," Ita replied. Jason burst into laughter, "The guy who isn't cheating won at Sabacc?"

"You're kidding…" Jaster interjected. Ita shook his head, "I don't. Want your pay back?"

"I…uhh…sure…"

"Seriously you can have it Jaster."

"I'm just trying to figure out how you did it."

"It's one of the many perks of Specforce," Ita grinned, "being frosty."

"You got that right buddy," Jason muttered as he went over and high fived Ita, "I hate and love the fact you look at everything so practically at times."

"Next time we're playing pazaak," Scar muttered to himself. Jason added, "Going retro, I like it. Can we play the Nar Shaddaa version?"

"Absolutely," Deliah added enthusiastically. Scar interjected, "Not!"

"That's not regulation," Ita muttered as he stood up. Jaster added enthusiastically, "We could always have Deliah play Nar Shaddaa and we can play regularly."

"Hey," Jason slapped Jaster on the back of the head, "Only I get to talk to my girl like that. So…uhh…will you? Or even better, we can have Deliah and Sami play Nar Shaddaa rules for pazaak when Sami gets back!"

"I'm going to run a diagnostics check on the ship," Ita muttered before he was about to leave the cargo bay and leaving the rest to their conversation. He didn't want to be part of whatever was coming next: too much testosterone induced stupidity for his liking. However as he was about to leave the cargo bay he found himself blocked by a figure and snapped smartly to attention and gave a salute to his commander.

"Ita how many times to do I have to tell you we don't need to be formal around here," Jedi Commando remarked as he walked into the cargo bay. Ita relaxed his posture before replying, "Sorry, I keep forgetting."

"We're not Imperials," Jedi surveyed the members present before pointing to Jaster, Jason, and Afishee, "Kani, Dosii, Ita, you're with me."

"What for," Jaster replied. Jason muttered, "Party?"

"No. Our little deep fryer missed Kyram and he ambushed Sami and me. Now she's stuck with him and we have to go find her."

"Yikes, Sami and Davik stuck in the wilderness together. I'm not sure who'll kill the other one first."

"That's what concerns me Dosii."

"We better haul jets then," Jason stated as he quickly began gathering his arsenal along with Jaster and Ita. Jason began to mutter, "Of course our sniper had to date a crazed Imperial fanatic back in the day. Of fierfekin' course. To be honest I wouldn't have assumed Sami would be the one to date the crazed idiot."

"Who do you think it would be," Ita asked. As if in unison everyone in the group looked up and turned to face Deliah, the Zeltron smuggler. She muttered with frustration, "What's everyone looking at me for?"

"Well she's dating a crazed Rebel fanatic currently," Jason replied, "Although I'm a nicer idiot than Davik is."

"It was one time! And it was on Tatooine!"

"Uhh…" Jason muttered, "Never mind I'll ask later. He won't try to kill us like Kyram does will he?"

"Well he's not a…" Deliah paused mid-sentence then abruptly finished, "there's a corpse. I swear I had nothing to do with it."

"I'll take your word for it," Jedi added as he pointed to Deliah, "Rossas watch the ship and Scar don't do anything stupid."

"What do you not trust me?" Scar replied. Jason, Jaster, and Afishee interjected in unison, "Yes."

"Well then," Scar sulked away, "I don't trust any of you either."

"Good to know we're functioning on the same wavelength," Jedi replied as the trio of Mandalorians finished gathering their gear. Jedi motioned to lead them out and added a gruff, "Let's move."

"Saving a beautiful Mandalorian girl," Jason smirked as they disembarked the ship, "my kind of mission."

"Fierfek," Jedi cursed as he stood outside in the clearing around the ship and looked up at the sky. Between the foray through the forest and the battle with the Imperials the day had been nearly wasted. Now the sun was drifting lazily away below the treetops. Jason walked up next to Jedi and muttered, "Watch the language, I'm still a child."

"You'd have something more innocent on your mind if you were a child."

"This is true," Jason chuckled before motioning to the forest, "Now don't we have a squad mate to save?"

"Can't," Jaster interjected dejectedly, "Fierfek Jedi's right we can't do anything until morning."

"Why not?" Jason inquired, "We're Mandalorians. We're tough enough for whatever this lovely tourist destination can throw at us."

"Better not to chance it," Ita began to explain, "We have no communications, only the technology and weapons we can carry with us, no way of seeing in the night, which in case you're blind we can you tell is approaching, and the last thing we need is to be tired from fighting off ambushes from Flesh Raiders when we fight the crazed Mandalorian assassin."

"So…no riding in to save the girl?"

"Not until morning at least."

"You really had me worked up there."

"I guess all we can do now is rest up, we'll need it," Jaster interjected. Ita and Jedi nodded their approval as Jaster and Jason re-entered the ship. While Ita was about to return to the ship he noticed Jedi blankly staring ahead off into the distance. Instantly he walked up to Jedi's side and announced, "Jedi, Sami can take care of herself."

"I know that," Jedi muttered, "It's not her I'm concerned about."

Notes:

I have to admit I'm not too familiar with the rules of Sabacc so I apologize if I screwed up with the rules.

Mindspook- Rebel slang term for Force-sensitive operatives

Frosty-Rebel Specforce slang term for someone who is calm under fire.

Mando'ade-Mandalorian

Ijaat-honor

Kandosii-awesome

Nar Shaddaa rules for Pazaak apparently involves taking clothes off therefore Jason loves it, especially when playing with women. Guessing from what I read on Wookieepedia it's strip poker.


	11. Cat Fancy

Chapter 11

"Fierfek," Sami Meshla cursed as she abruptly stopped her exploration of the forest and looked up at the sky while Davik Kyram came up next to her. She took a step to the side to put some space between her body and the one of man she hated. He quickly glanced over at her direction and muttered, "I don't think I deserve a curse."

"No you do but I'd use hutt'uun to describe you buddy," she pointed to the setting sun slowly sinking in the sky and muttered, "As much as I'd rather use my foul language to describe you, I swore because night's coming."

"So does that mean we have to spend the night together?"

"You sound excited," Sami quipped then sighed before adding, "Unfortunately if we want to survive then yes."

"Could be worse."

"Davik, we both know I'd rather be stuck in a Sith tomb on Korriban with a few crazed spirits then be stuck with you," she grumbled and continued to foray her way through the underbrush. Then she added lowly, "Let's go find a cave or something."

"Weren't there ruins or something awhile back," Davik muttered as Sami pushed a branch in a way so it would snap back and slash across his body. He angrily snapped the branch in two as he angrily yelled, "Could you please let me cut down the fierfeking trees!"

"Not really," Sami turned and faced down Davik before frankly stating, "And keep your voice down, do you want a wild animal or native or something to kill us?"

"You're the one who burned the place to the ground."

"I had nothing to do with that," Sami growled threateningly before adding, "And don't you dare try to pin that atrocity on me."

"Your squad did that," Davik shrugged. Now he realized it was time to put his machinations to convert Sami to the Imperial cause in motion. Ironically enough her Rebel cohorts had set his new plan into motion for Davik, but he would take any initiative he could get. If he could have any chance of influencing Sami, now was his chance. Davik then added, "You're stuck with the action regardless of your feelings or what you say."

"Are you going to try to legitimize blowing up a planet?" Sami retorted as she nearly instantly recognized Davik's ploy. She wasn't going to let him turn her to the Dark Side, proverbially or literally. Then she sardonically interjected, "Or were you against that as well?"

"No, I'm just saying, you struck so they wouldn't destroy you. Kill or be killed, or kill before there's a chance to be killed. Alderaan and that little fireworks show weren't too dissimilar."

"Jason would do a lot of things, but he wouldn't blow up a planet full of innocent sentients."

"Doesn't matter what the di'kut would do, it's what the _clone_ would do. He let your friend with the big gun burn everything to a crisp and you know they'd stop instantly if the clone didn't let them."

"Attacking the bigger man?" She smirked under her helmet, "Davik I'd never think you'd aim so low."

"I'm not aiming any lower than the Jedi-Clone did," Davik remarked, "He's just clearing house."

"He'd never," Sami clenched a fist as she felt herself losing control of her emotions. She growled lowly, "Only things he's clearing out are the evils of a galaxy filled of scum and villainy?"

"He is scum and villainy."

"He's getting rid of the villainy, keeping the scum, even if that means you," she began to continue to move through the forest to end the conversation abruptly. Night was still approaching, and the dusk had overtaken the environment around them as insects and nocturnal predators began to stir lazily around them. Therefore she thrust herself into the underbrush as she attempted to put some space between her and Davik. He weightily stomped behind her, not seeming to try to keep pace, as if he was in total control of the world around him. Finally as they reached a clearing he finished his argument, "Real Mandalorians don't kill their aliit."

"Oh like you wouldn't!" Sami stopped again and furiously yelled at Davik, "Fierfek! Davik, you'd kill your own mother if you thought it was," she motioned sarcastically and put on a faux accent, "some Imperial traitor."

"Traitors are the most harmful beings in the galaxy."

"Yeah, like you never betrayed your honor or aliit or someone like that! If I recall, you did some pretty nasty things to me, and you murder people for the hell of it! Do you really think the poor guy who betrayed a government that signed his death sentence is worse than the war criminal?!"

"I'm not…"

"Don't try to make murder sound all happy and cheerful," Sami muttered scathingly before realizing she had utterly lost all control on her temper. Davik crossed his arms firmly and stated frankly, "You're being too loud."

A growl replied. Slowly Sami turned around to find she was facing a pack of growling carnivorous felines. The leader of the pack slowly strutted its way forward striding with on all fours with a clawed paw, as it threatening bared its jagged teeth with two tusks looming to impale whatever prey it happened upon. Sami began to cautiously step away in an unthreatening manner until she found she was back to back Davik and that the feline hunters of the world had them surrounded. Sami recognized the beasts instantly, Manka Cats, predators spread across the galaxy that could rip another organism to shreds.

Davik growled in a tone matching the beasts, "Great job. Aren't you rebels and your Jedi supposed to be emotionally void?"

"Shove it," Sami succinctly countered before turning her attention to the native Manka Cats that seemed to be replacing curiosity with bloodlust as the other felines followed their leader's progression. She gently and calmly spoke, "Good kitty, nice kitty..."

"Do you really think those things can understand us?"

"I happen to like Cathars. I think I can manage," she muttered as she gingerly opened a pouch on her belt and took out a ration bar. Then she slowly stretched her hand out with the offering in an attempt to satisfy the beast. Finally after a moment of silence the leader of the pack came near her hand and curiously sniffed the bar before Sami added, "Don't worry, it tastes like rotting flesh anyway."

"Can we just…"

"Davik, don't, please," she continued to face the feline hunter, "Don't worry, it's still food."

The Manka Cat continued to sniff the bar of food before Sami put it on the ground. Thus the beast bit into it. Sami looked over at Davik as the feline began and grinned confidently under her helmet, "I told you I could find a way out of it."

"It would've been easier to shoot them."

"It wouldn't be friendly," Sami returned focus to the leader of the pack who was continuing to digest the rations bar. Sami added rather lightheartedly, "I'm surprised they actually like it, half the galaxy would kill us if we gave that garbage to them."

"Right," Davik snarled as one of the cats came close to his leg. He snarled as he angrily kicked it away. Almost instantaneously the other hunters shot up in unison as they growled in utter anger. Sami jumped to her feet and remarked, "Davik do you want to kill us!"

"You weren't helping!" he snarled as a Manka Cat jumped at him. He put his arm up to block it as Manka Cat clawed his armor and he swatted it aside. Sami quickly shot a duo of blasts at a charging cat and the leader of the pack, instantly striking both down. Davik brought his wrist and unleashed a fire storm to annihilate the attacking pack. The attacking beasts saw the sparks and instantly fled in chaos. Davik growled, "Damn cats."

"What the hell!" Sami yelled at him as she turned to confront him, "You just murdered some nice house pets!"

"Screw it Sami, you can't domesticate those beasts, it was a preemptive strike, to be sure we were safe."

"Yes, because petting an animal and making it purr is so threatening," Sami grumbled as she moved in the opposite direction of Davik's blast. She wasn't in the mood to survey more terrain engulfed in flames. At this moment she wished Aquila had never taught her to open herself to the Living Force, now all she could feel was pain and suffering. Therefore it nearly made her physically sick. She couldn't bear to face such destruction so shortly after she had almost been burnt alive by a similar assault. Abruptly she muttered, "Let's just find shelter."

"Good," Davik replied, "We don't need fierfeking monsters chasing after us all night."

"I don't have to worry about that. I'm working with one already."

"Multiple actually."

As soon as Davik spoke Sami halted and turned to face him again and just stared at him coldly. Although the T-visor of her helmet hid all emotion, it was clearly evident she held an immense amount of disgust and hatred for Davik. Perhaps he could use that to his advantage. He pointed ahead, "Don't you want to get moving?"

"Gladly," she instantly continued to stray forward. They continued as the sun continued to dip lazily away over the horizon. Davik occasionally mentioned an odd suggestion about how to proceed but Sami constantly ignored the Imperial. She didn't have any interest in learning of Davik's homicidal ploy to escape the uninhabited planet alive.

Eventually as the light continued to dim stars began to emerge for their eternal dance across the night sky the duo of Mandalorians happened upon a cave. As the shine of Davik's usually perfectly polished armor had lost its shine over the day coupled with a shattered temper he strode forward with a side-arm drawn and muttered, "About damn time."

"Kyram," Sami held him back by the shoulder. He shook away violently before she growled, "Look I'm tired from walking around all day an unexplored forest so I'm not in the mood to go in guns a blazing. Please, let me deal with whatever is inside."

"That's incredibly stupid," Davik snarled. Sami rolled her eyes as she drew her side-arm as well, "Hey don't sound like Ita, it doesn't work for you. Now please, let me do this my way. You got yours with the Manka Cats."

"Fine," Davik grunted. Shortly after he violently motioned at the mouth of the cave, "Well go do your 'peaceful protocol' osik!"

"I'll leave aggressive negotiations to you then," she muttered as she walked inside slowly with her blaster raised and held firmly. Davik growled and impatiently waited at the mount of the cave. This was stupid, sleeping near bodies of whatever was inside wouldn't be pleasant, but it would be safer than leaving someone to come for revenge.

Eventually a shadow came creeping out of the maw of the rock. Davik instantly raised his blaster before realizing Sami was the figure that emerged. She stated, "It's clear."

"Good," he responded in a derogatory tone. Sami sighed as the pair both holstered their blasters and walked into the cave together. She let out a low groan laced with sarcastic, "You're welcome."

Notes:

Hutt'uun-Coward

Di'kut-morons

Osik-crap

Another day, another chapter posted. I hope you enjoyed and any reviews would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
